Awakening
by AndrielMellark
Summary: Scarlett Jones, doctora en el hospital del centro de Nueva York, atiende al joven Sam Evans cuando este llega a urgencias. Llevada por la culpabilidad, crea un vinculo muy especial con él. ¿El problema? El chico está en coma y no se sabe cuando despertará.
1. Capitulo 1

_Narradora: Scarlett Jones. ( Personaje inventado por mi)_

* * *

-No pasa nada Erik. – le aseguro con mi mejor sonrisa al chaval que me mira desde la cama con cara de asustado. – Es normal que te duela, piensa que te han operado hace muy pocas horas. – me giró hacía sus padres que me miran con la misma cara que el chico. – Le he puesto un calmante de rescate pero ya verán que mañana se encontrará mejor. Ahora vendrá la enfermera.

-Muchísimas gracias, doctora Jones. – dice su padre pareciendo más calmado que cuando entré.

-No es nada. Mañana por la noche te paso a ver y me cuentas que tal ¿vale? – le digo al chico dejándole una caricia en la mejilla que acepta agradecido. Los chicos de 16 años no son tan duros como quieren aparentar.

Las noches en el hospital se hacen largas. Pero, personalmente, me gustan estos turnos. Todos está tranquilo y las enfermeras son simpáticas. Creo que si no lo fueran todos acabaríamos pegándonos un tiro. Me acercó con mi mayor sonrisa al puesto de enfermeras de la plata 9 y las saludo.

-¿Cómo están las enfermeras más guapas del hospital? – digo apoyando los codos en el tablón y mi barbilla en las manos.

-Muerta de sueño. – dice Mercedes girándose desde el fondo. – Odio y odiaré este turno para siempre.

-Piensa que me ves a mí, al menos hoy – digo sonriendo ampliamente y ella se gira de nuevo hacía la pantalla del ordenador que está mirando, sonriendo. –Rachel, tienes que ponerle un Tramadol al chico de la 910.

-Voy. – dice levantándose y dejándome los papeles donde debo apuntar la medicación añadida.

La chica salé hacía allí y yo miró mi busca. Nada nuevo.

-Mercedes, ¿desayunamos luego no? – digo, haciendo que me vuelva a mirar, recuperando la compostura.

-Claro.

-Dile a Blaine que me espere al salir, por favor. Que para un día que tenemos el mismo turno no quiero volver en autobús. Me voy. – digo dando una palmada mientras ella asiente a lo primero.

-¿Dónde vas? – me pregunta sabiendo ya la respuesta y chasqueo la lengua omitiendo responder.

Abro la puerta de la misma habitación de siempre. La 812. Y entró lentamente cerrando la puerta tras de mí, igual cada noche que tengo un rato libre, como llevo haciendo más de dos meses. Miró su ficha en busca de alguna novedad pero, como era de esperar, no la hay. Ningún símbolo que indique que vaya a despertar. Dejo de nuevo los papeles en su sitio y me acerco al chico apoyándome en la cama.

-Hola Sam. ¿Cómo estás? –digo con media sonrisa apartándole el flequillo con suavidad y luego me dirijo a una estantería para coger un libro y sentarme en la butaca. – Juraría que nos quedamos en la página 76 de En llamas, así que allá voy:_ "En algún punto, Clove, la chica del Distrito 2, entra en mis sueños. Me persigue, me presiona contra el suelo, y saca un cuchillo para cortarme la cara…"_

**Dos meses y medio antes.**

-Joder Blaine, ha sido culpa mía. –No puedo parar de llorar y Blaine me abraza.

-Scarlett, le has salvado la vida. Era inevitable que callera en coma con esa hemorragia, es increíble que no haya muerto. – intenta consolarme mientras acaricia mi cabello.

-Si hubiera llegado cinco minutos antes. Solo cinco minutos. –Blaine me aparta de él y me hace mirarle directamente a los ojos mientras seca mis lágrimas suavemente con los pulgares.

-Basta. Se acabó. Has hecho todo lo posible y el chico está vivo…

-Pero es que tan solo tiene nuestra edad ¿Y si no despierta? – le pregunto interrumpiéndole.

-Joder, Scar. Ya está. Tienes que salir a hablar con su familia.

Suspiro profundamente y me dirijo al baño para poder lavarme la cara y aparentar normalidad. Luego salgo al pasillo y los veo allí, en el fondo. Dos padres y dos niños rubios. Me dirijo lentamente hacía ellos, demorando el momento. Nunca había tenido que dar una mala noticia y no estaba realmente preparada para ello.

-¿Señores Evans? – digo con formalidad y ellos asienten. –Soy la doctora Jones. Me he encargado del accidente de su hijo.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenan de lágrimas, sin llegar a llorar, rápidamente mientras su marido la rodea por los hombros con un brazo. Suspiro profundamente.

-Samuel está bien. Hemos detenido la hemorragia totalmente pero…- aquí viene la bomba.- ha entrado en coma.

La mujer empieza a llorar y esta vez el hombre la abraza totalmente unos segundos para luego dirigirse a mí de nuevo.

-¿Se sabe cuando despertará?

-Es impredecible, lo siento mucho. – digo bajando la mirada a mis converse, realmente apenada. Sintiéndome totalmente responsable de esto, prometiéndome que no les iba a dar de lado.

**Presente**

Un sonido estrambótico me saca del mundo de Katniss Everdeen. El busca. Me necesitan.

-Si tengo tiempo, vengo luego Sam. Me necesitan. – digo dejando el libro encima de la butaca después de levantarme. –Si no, nos vemos mañana.

Salgó de la habitación y me dirijo a urgencias, donde me acaban necesitando toda la noche y no salgó de allí hasta que Mercedes me pasa a buscar para ir a desayunar a las 7 de la mañana.

* * *

_Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. Es mi primer fic y acepto todo tipo de criticas. Intentaré actualizar seguido para todo aquel que le interese seguirlo. ¡Gracias por que si estas leyendo esto es que al menos te has leido el primer capitulo!_

_Para que os hagais una idea de como es Scarlett, fisicamente es parecida a Marley pero mayor, de ahí la foto de portada. _


	2. Capítulo 2

-Levántate, dormilona.- oigo decir a una voz mientras una mano empieza a moverme el brazo, pero me niego a abrir los ojos.

-No puedo. – digo finalmente y la persona de donde proviene la voz se lanza encima de mí. – Joder, Alex, lárgate.

-Levante. Son las 7 de la tarde. Hemos quedado a las 8 en el bar. –dice levantándose y yo le tiro un cojín antes de que salga por la puerta.

¿Cómo que hemos quedado? ¿Por qué no entiende que he hecho un turno nocturno de 10 horas? Solo me apetece descansar, no le veo la dificultad. Además entro de nuevo a las 9 y media, esto es absurdo. Me levantó para llegar al comedor y verla tranquilamente sentada en el sofá.

-Alex, no puedes quedar por mí. – le digo realmente cabreada a mi compañera de piso.

-Llevas dos semanas sin vida social Scarlett. Los demás te echan de menos. – dice apartando la vista del televisor y mirándome mientras habla.

-Estoy cansada por el turno de noche. Turno que desconoces, aunque trabajes allí. Es mejor ser abogada que médico… además los suelo ver por allí a casi todos. – replico cruzándome de brazos cuando Blaine entra en el salón. Mi otro compañero de piso.

- No es lo mismo Scarlett. Casi no hablas con ellos allí y me han comentando que te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con ese paciente. – Alex me mira con el ceño un poco fruncido, preocupada. – Scarlett, deberíamos hablar de eso…

-Vale, iré. Voy a vestirme. – La interrumpo para que no me hablé de Sam. Ninguno está de acuerdo con que me haya implicado de esta forma. Que no es sano para mí, porque no sabemos lo que pasará. Pero no quiero oírselo decir de nuevo. Entro en mi habitación y cojo la ropa que necesitaré para luego salir de nuevo e ir a ducharme.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo. – dice un chico con cresta nada más vernos entrar. – Scarlett Jones, estas viva. – me abraza exageradamente como si hiciera años que no nos vemos y yo me dejo hacer.

-Puck, solo hace dos semanas que no nos vemos. No exageres. – digo sonriendo una vez me ha soltado.

-Es lo que tiene, ser el único que no te ve. – se excusa y se sienta después de saludar a los otros dos.

Noah Puckerman, el amigo de la infancia de mi enfermera favorita, Mercedes. Es ahora Santana la que se levanta a darnos dos besos a todos. Ella es la cirujana que trae loca a Alex, aunque esta no quiera aceptarlo. Es gracioso ver lo nerviosa que se pone cuando la latina se acerca a saludarla. Blaine y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa cómplice con la promesa de reírnos más tarde de ella y me acercó a saludar a Mercedes dejándome caer a su lado.

-¿Te toca turno esta noche? – le preguntó esperanzada para que así puede llevarme en coche.

-No, lo siento. Ayer fue el último día, empiezo el lunes a trabajar por la tarde.

-Joder. – suspiro y ella me sonríe.

-Pero te llevo, igualmente.

-Te quiero tanto Mercedes. – digo abrazándola pensando en la pereza que me daba coger el autobús mientras se acercaba la camarera.

-Querida Jennifer, camarera del Surgeon…- empieza a hablar Puck

-Adoro que este bar se llame cirujano. – interrumpe Santana gloriosa para que luego prosiga Puckerman.

-Hoy estamos de celebración. Nuestra querida Scarlett ha resucitado de entre los muertos, así que trae un de vuestras mejores botellas de Whisky, por favor.

-Tengo turno.

-Entonces a ella le pones una coca cola y a nosotros 5 cervezas. – dice sonriéndole a la camarera que toma nota rápidamente y se esfuma entre nuestras risas. Llevamos dos años yendo a ese bar frecuentemente, nos conoce demasiado.

* * *

Hora y media después estoy hablando con Brittany, le enfermera del piso 8, mientras nos tomamos un café. Es la primera vez que se me ha ocurrido decirle de hacerlo. Normalmente suelo tomarlo con las del piso 9, mi planta, pero solo está Tina disponible y habla demasiado para mantenerme despierta. La chica se apoya en la pared y me mira con cara de interrogante.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro. Lo que quieras. – digo con una sonrisa tras darle un sorbo al café demasiado caliente.

-¿Por qué siempre vienes aquí? Es decir, mi compañero, Kurt, me ha asegurado que tus pacientes están en la nueve, sin embargo, vienes mucho por aquí.

-Ya, bueno, tengo un ex paciente aquí. – le contestó con media sonrisa.- Cuando llegó a urgencias, yo tenía turno y lo atendí. Luego, ya sabes, los asignan a otros médicos…pero no podía dejarlo, se quedó en coma.

Brittany suelta un suspiro seguido de un lo siento y yo niego con la cabeza para que cambiemos de tema, y ella lo capta. Hablamos hasta que termino mi café y me despido de ella para dirigirme a la habitación 812 sin saber que Sam tenia compañía.

-Hola . – digo con una sonrisa y ella levanta la mirada dejándome ver sus ojos llorosos. Automáticamente me siento una intrusa. –Perdón, ya me voy.

-Oh no, tranquila. Pasa. – dice soltando la mano de Sam para secarse las lagrimas con ambas manos.

Entro del todo y repito mi rutina de mirar los papeles. Ninguna novedad. La dejo de nuevo en su sitió y miro al chico con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Sam.- digo como siempre y luego me dirijo a su madre. -¿Cómo está?

-Como siempre, ya sabes. – dice levantándose para acercarse a su hijo y yo asiento. – Esperando a que despierte.

-Lo hará. – digo sin pensarlo. No debo dar falsas esperanzas pero lo malo es que yo las tengo. La sonríe acariciándole la mejilla.

-Gracias. – dice tras un momento de silencio y me crece la confusión.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que vienes casi cada día. Me lo dijo un enfermero. Y supongo que le lees. Siempre te dejas el libro en la butaca ¿sabes?

Trago saliva. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que lo hacía.

-No hay nada que agradecer. – digo finalmente sintiendo el peso de la culpabilidad.

-Si no fuera por ti, ni siquiera estaría vivo.

-No diga eso. No hice bien mi trabajo. – digo sintiendo una puñalada.

-Por favor, tutéame. Me llamo Mary. – Se mira el reloj y se dirige a coger su bolso.- debo irme. Es tarde y los pequeños querrán cenar. Solo espero que no se lo hayan pedido a mi marido, podría haberme quemado la cocina.

Me dedica una amplia sonrisa y me fijo en sus verdes ojos, que indican lo contrario de lo que intenta mostrar. Pena, cansancio… Le sonrió de vuelva y ella abre la puerta y se va tras decirme adiós. Me dirijo a la pared que donde está el cabezal de la cama para ver la decoración que tiene. Una foto capta mi atención. Sam y su madre tienes los mismos ojos verdes. Realmente nunca se lo he visto abiertos por voluntad propia. Eso, si lo piensas, es un poco raro… pero es lo que tiene que llegará inconsciente. Sigo mirando el resto de fotos. En casi todas sale con sus hermanos y sus padres o con amigos. No hay ninguna en que salga asolas con una chica, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, eso me alegra un poco.

-Tengo que decir que eres muy fotogénico. – digo en voz alta sabiendo que no conseguiría respuesta. Pero no había que perder la fe y una de las maneras que despertara era hablándole. Por eso le leía siempre que podía.

Seguí hablándole un buen rato. Esa noche me dio por hablarle de mis amigos.

-Bueno Sam, lo admito. Estoy enamorada de Nueva York. Alex y yo nos venimos a vivir aquí tras terminar nuestras carreras en Yale. Allí fue donde nos conocimos. Aunque cuando ella llegó yo ya hacía dos años que estudiaba. Es la más pequeña del grupo y es abogada. Luego está Santana que tiene uno más que Alex y es cirujana. Ambas son lesbianas. Después de ella venimos Blaine y yo, que nos conocimos en este hospital, cuando estábamos de internos. Es el mejor cardiólogo que puedas conocer. Espero que nunca lo necesites. Por cierto, es gay. Si te gustan los chicos, juro presentártelo. Y un año mayor que nosotros están Mercedes y Puckerman. Son como hermanos ¿sabes? Se conocen de toda la vida… - seguí hablando cinco minutos más hasta que me di cuenta de que me hacía tarde y me despedí precipitadamente para ir a ver a Erik, mi paciente de ayer, que prometí visitar para asegurarme de que estaba mejor. Y así era.

* * *

_Espero que os guste. _


	3. Capítulo 3

Tras un fin de semana entero de fiesta, y con las fuerzas renovadas, Blaine, Alex y yo nos dirigimos al hospital a las 8 de la mañana. No odiaría tanto los lunes si no me tocaran consultas, pero por más que he intentado que me cambiaran el día nadie me hace caso en administración. Así que tras ponerme la bata con la identificación me dirijo a consultas externas y entro en mi despacho. Una visita tras otra. Muchos casos diferentes. Es lo que tiene la medicina general. Jamás me especialicé en algo concreto. Y aunque adoro mi trabajo, pasar la mañana de consultas se me hace extremadamente largo hasta que ya no me queda ninguna. Cierro el despacho con llave y celebró que hasta dentro de una semana no me toca de nuevo. Me subo en el ascensor y le doy a la planta 10, donde está el vestuario de los médicos, pero me lo repienso y me bajo en la 8. Me dirijo a la habitación después de saludar con una sonrisa a las enfermeras del turno de mañana. Esta vez, me fijo si hay alguien dentro por el cristal, y efectivamente lo hay. Pero si no entro ahora, no podré hasta mañana así que pico a la puerta y tras un "adelante" paso.

-Vaya, hola doctora .Jones. – me saluda el padre del chico extendiéndome la mano que aceptó con una sonrisa. Deduzco que su mujer no le habrá contado lo de mis visitas y lo agradezco. - ¿Qué haces usted aquí?

-De vez en cuando, me pasó a ver cómo está.- contesto mirando la ficha. No hay novedades. La vuelvo a dejar en su sitió y visualizo a los hermanos de Sam sentados en el sofá que ofrece la habitación individual mirando a su hermano mayor.

Mary sigue mi mirada y me doy cuenta de que suspira viendo a sus hijos menores con esa cara de pena. Entonces se me ocurre que sus padres necesitaran un poco de tranquilidad.

-Chicos. – Digo acercándome a los pequeños y agachándome para quedar a su altura.- ¿Os parece si vamos a la zona de juegos de la planta baja?

-Está cerrada…- susurra la niña.

-Pero soy doctora, tengo enchufe. – digo sonriendo y a los dos se les llena la cara de entusiasmo.- Pero primero decirme vuestros nombres.

-Stacy. – Dice la pequeña rubia.

-Stevie. – añade el niño.

-Perfecto, yo me llamo Scarlett. – digo guiñándoles el ojo y me levantó mientras ellos huyen hacia el pasillo. – Así están un rato tranquilos.

-¿Pero no estás trabajando? – me pregunta Mary llevándose una mano al pecho como si realmente estuviera preocupada de causar molestias.

-No, he terminado ya mi turno. – digo con una sonrisa y tras despedirme me voy corriendo detrás de los niños.

Llegamos a la planta baja, y tras hablar con la simpática recepcionista Emma, tengo la llave para entrar en la sala. Juego con ellos durante una hora subiéndome por las diferentes pruebas que hay y acabado tirándome por el tobogán que conduce a la piscina de bolas. Me parece suficiente tiempo para que sus padres hayan estado a solas con su hijo mayor y después de cerrar la zona de juegos me dirijo de nuevo con los pequeños al ascensor.

-Me caes bien Scarlett. – dice Stacy de repente. – ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Claro que sí. – asiento con una sonrisa cuando el ascensor llega a la planta 8 y los niños se van corriendo hacía la habitación mientras yo los sigo lo más rápido que puedo.

-¿Lo habéis pasado bien? – les pregunta su padre removiéndoles el pelo y recibiendo quejas por parte de la niña.

-Si, muchísimo. – contesta Stevie.

-Gracias por este rato. – me comenta su madre en voz baja.

-No tienes que darlas Mary, estos chavales son un amor. – le contesto sonriendo en el mismo volumen de voz.

* * *

Cojo el vaso y me trago el agua de golpe.

-Joder, Santana esto es asqueroso. – digo medio tosiendo.

-¿Enserio? – me mira frunciendo el ceño y se mete un trozo de bizcocho en la boca escupiéndolo automáticamente. –Madre mía, asqueroso se queda corto. No lo entiendo, lo he hecho con todo mi amor.

La chica me había invitado a comer, como cada lunes, para que pruebe los nuevos manjares que está aprendiendo a cocinar, pero es la primera vez que hace un postre.

-San, dime que no le has echado sal en vez de azúcar. – la miro alzando una ceja y ella huye a la cocina.

-¡Pues si! – chilla desde allí y las dos empezamos a reír.

Vuelve hacía el comedor y me extiende un yogurt como substitución del postre casero. Santana y yo quizá no somos las mejores amigas, pero nos llevamos raramente bien, a pesar de nuestras grandes diferencias de carácter. Fui yo quien la introdujo al grupo, y aunque al principio no encajaba, ahora es una más. La miró tratando de averiguar sus pensamientos y ella capta que me está pasando algo por la cabeza.

-Si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo. – me dice seriamente.

-Adoro tu simpatía Santana. – la miró con una sonrisa y ella me imita con voz irritante. -¿Qué sientes por Alex?

-Wow. Eso no me lo esperaba. – dice dándole la ultima cucharada a su yogurt y lo deja en la mesa.

-Me has dicho que te pregunte directamente. Yo intentaba leerte la mente. – digo sonriendo mientras encajo el recipiente de yogurt con el suyo para que quede más recogido.

-Pues yo que se Scarlett. – dice suspirando.- La chica no está nada mal, pero ya sabes que siempre la lio. Me da hasta pánico pasarme por la planta ocho solo de pensar que puedo ver a Brittany.

-Que tonta eres, el otro día tomé una café con ella y la chica te echa de menos. – me replanteo lo que acabo de decir. – A ver, no malinterpretes. Te echa de menos en plan bien. Ella está prometida ahora… creo que se llama Artie el afortunado, pero podría estar inventándome el nombre.

-Me alegro por ella. Enserio. – admite sonriendo.

-San, si te gusta deberías hacer algo. – me apoyo con los brazos en la mesa para que parezca que acorto un poco la distancia.

-¿Y si no le gusto? – me pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

-Le gustas. – se me escapa y automáticamente me tapo la boca con las dos manos.

-Dios, ¿enserio? – se levanta de la silla y me rodea con los brazos dándome besos en la cabeza después de que yo asienta. –Gracias, gracias, gracias. Te quiero. –me suelta de repente.- Ahora vete. Tengo que quedar con ella.

La miró indignada y me pongo la chaqueta. Tras una fugaz despedida me encuentro en la calle mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba. Como no tengo nada que hacer me voy de vuelta al hospital a pasar la tarde sin interrupciones. Primero me paso por la planta nueve a saludar a Mercedes, con la excusa de que me he dejado el móvil. Charlamos un rato hasta que la reclaman en una habitación. Me despido de ella y me bajo un piso por la escalera para irme directamente a la habitación del chico sin saludar a nadie. Podía permitir que me vieran una vez al día por allí, pero si me veían otra acabaría en los odios de mis amigos. Dejo la chaqueta en el perchero y lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sam.

Cojo el libro y me siento el batuca poniendo los pies encima de la cama cruzados uno encima del otro. Procedo a leer el libro en voz alta hasta que finalmente se me cae de las manos porque me he quedado dormida. Cuando despierto me miró rápidamente el reloj. Me he dormido una hora entera. Miro rápidamente lo que le queda en los sobres de intravenosa y al ver que casi esta vació recojo el libro y me pongo la chaqueta para salir corriendo antes de que llegue la enfermera a cambiárselo.

-¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupado. – me dice Blaine cuando entro en casa y me dejo caer a su lado en el sofá. Me tensó un momento pensando una respuesta eficiente y cuando la tengo me relajo sin que Blaine noté nada.

-Santana me ha echado de su casa y me he ido al hospital a buscar el móvil que me lo había dejado. Luego me he encontrado a Quinn de traumatología y la he acompañado al área de descanso. Lo siguiente imagínatelo… esas camas te llaman. Me he quedado dormida.

Blaine asiente y yo me siento más tranquila. Me quedó en mis pensamientos un rato. Hoy no me he encontrado a Quinn, pero no es mala chica. Es incluso simpática. Debería presentársela a Puckerman y a ver si lo casamos, que si no, no habrá manera.

-¿Sabes qué? – me dice Blaine entusiasmando.- Hoy he conocido a un enfermero. De la planta 8. Se llama Kurt.

-Le conozco, es muy buen chico. – digo sonriendo y él me mira como si quisiera matarme, por lo que le miro confundida.

-¿Por qué no me lo has presentado nunca? Es maravilloso Scarlett. – ruedo los ojos sin pensarlo por lo exagerado que es. –Hemos ido a tomar un café y bueno, me ha invitado a cenar mañana.

Suelto un gritó de emoción por que se que lo está esperando y me apetece darle ilusión. Blaine se merece una pareja que la quiera, es la mejor persona que conozco. Hablamos durante un buen rato sobre vestuario y demás y luego derivamos el tema a Alex y Santana, que están juntas y se está haciendo tarde. Eso solo puede significar una cosa. Que va viento en popa. Terminamos viendo Mamma mia y cantando las canciones como locos para luego irme a dormir por que mañana sonaría el despertador a las siete.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a YGarcia y a Selena Hudson. _


	4. Capítulo 4

Cruzo las piernas encima de la mesilla del salón y enciendo la tele. Hago un rato de zapping y finalmente dejo el canal en un reality show sobre modelos. Estoy sola en casa. Blaine tiene una cita y a Alex solo la he visto esta mañana en el hospital de la mano de Santana. Con una sonrisa me ha dicho que no la esperará esta noche. Me siento realmente abandonada por mis compañeros de piso y por ello decido quedar con alguien. Es absurdo que el primer plan que se me ocurre sea irme al hospital a leerle a Sam. Quizá sí debería no estar tan pendiente de él, pero me sale del alma. Así que rebusco en mis pensamientos y decido llamar a Puckerman y a Mercedes. El chico me cita en el Surgeon mientras que Mercedes ignora mi llamada de socorro por que mañana madruga. Yo no, me toca guardia por la noche de nuevo. Miércoles, jueves y viernes. Lunes y martes por la mañana. No suelo operar a nadie si no es por urgencia y lo agradezco. Sufro demasiado por la tensión. A parte algún fin de semana me toca ir también. Verdaderamente el trabajo del hospital es duro. O te dedicas en cuerpo y alma o no lo soportas. Me colocó unas botas y tras coger la chaqueta salgó hacía el bar donde Puck ya me espera sentado en la mesa de siempre. Antes de sentarme le pido un Gin tonic al camarero.

-Estoy asombrado. Nunca tienes la iniciativa. – me dice apuntándome con el cuello de la cerveza.

-Lo sé, pero hoy me han dejado totalmente sola en casa. – me encojo de hombros y le agradezco al camarero que me sirve.

-¿Dónde están?

-Blaine tiene una cita con un enfermero y Alex… ¿No te lo ha dicho Mercedes?

Le doy un largo trago al Gin tonic y Puck me mira con cara de interrogante.

-Ha empezado a salir con Santana. Ayer, para ser concreto.

El chico alza las cejas y asiente dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Ya era hora. – me mira entrecerrando los ojos mientras se apoya en la mesa con los brazos para acortar la distancia. – ¿Te das cuenta de somos los únicos sin amor Scarlett? Mercedes con Shane, Alex y Santana… y con lo encantador que es Blaine seguro que el chico ese cae a sus pies.

Le miro abriendo los brazos.

-¿Y qué le vamos a hacer?

-Esta noche nos vamos a ligar.

-Paso…- digo dejando caer los brazos de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo hace que no disfrutas de una noche de pasión?

-No lo sé… - digo.

5 meses. Como si no llevara la cuenta.

-Desde que Brody se fue, seguro.

Brody. Noah sabe como hurgar en la herida. Conocí a Brody igual que a Blaine, estando de internos. Enseguida empezamos a caernos bien y en muy poco tiempo a salir. En cuanto entramos de verdad a trabajar en el hospital, empezó a progresar rápidamente convirtiéndose en un neurocirujano muy importante. Hace cinco meses le ofrecieron un gran puesto en un hospital de Orlando que acepto sin pensárselo dos veces. Me dejo. Siempre fue más importante su carrera que yo. Por mucho que pensara que lo había superado todavía me dolía pensar en él.

-Vale, venga. Salimos. Pero a cambio otro día te presento a Quinn., una doctora de traumatología majísima, con la promesa de que la veras como opción a sentar la cabeza. – le digo acabándome el cubata.

-Acepto. Living la vida loca! –Se levanta diciendo eso y se va a la barra a pagar mientras yo me pongo la chaqueta.

* * *

-Mi cabeza…- susurró a media voz y abro los ojos mirando a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde estoy? Y de repente todos los recuerdos se acumulan en mi cabeza. Puckerman y yo nos fuimos a una discoteca a darlo todo en busca de amor. Finalmente, el lo encontró mientras yo me bebía hasta el agua de las flores. Hacía tiempo que no me emborrachaba de esta manera. -Dios. – digo. Un pinchazo atraviesa mi cabeza gracias a la resaca. Luego Puck me llevó a su casa porque no me veía capaz de llegar a la mía.

Me levanto de la cama a pesar del marero. Son solo las doce y quiero irme a casa a dormir un rato más. Me calzó las botas y voy a la cocina comedor para encontrarme con una chica que solo lleva una camiseta de Puck. Me mira y me sonríe. Le sonrío de vuelta. No recordaba que hubiera traído compañía.

-¿Quieres?- me dice enseñándome la cafetera y yo niego con la cabeza susurrando un gracias. Miro a mi alrededor y creo que ella entiende lo que busco. – Puckerman está en la cama todavía.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Vale, dale las gracias de mi parte y dile que me he ido.

Ahora es ella la que asiente y salgó del piso.

* * *

Hoy me tomo el café en la sala de descanso junto a Quinn antes de que se marche.

-Llevas mala cara. – me dice la rubia tomándose el cortado con lentitud.

-Noches de desenfreno, mañana de ibuprofeno. – le digo con un intento de sonrisa y ella se ríe.

Es realmente agradable estar con ella. No entiendo porque nunca antes me había planteado incluirla al club del Surgeon. Es decir, seguro que fuera tiene miles de amigos, es encantadora, pero suele ir sola por el hospital.

-¿Mañana quieres venirte con unos amigos a tomar algo? – le pregunto y ella reacciona con sorpresa.

-Claro, ¿después de la reunión? – me pregunta y ahora soy yo que la miro extraña. Me capta enseguida y se decide a explicármelo. – Ya sabes, mañana es la distribución de internos.

Abro los ojos ampliamente. No puede ser.

-No me jodas Fabray. – le digo rodando los ojos y ella se ríe. –Pues tendré que presentarte a Blaine para que luego te llevé. Ahora ya te he propuesto el plan pero si yo tengo reunión por la tarde luego ya me quedo para mi turno.

-Oh, pues puedo ir otro día. – me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, ya verás como Anderson estará encantado.

La chica me sonríe, se lo nota que tienes ganas de relacionarse más con el resto de gente del hospital. Me miró el reloj y me excusó. Hoy tengo que estar las primeras tres horas en urgencias. Y ahí las pasó, diagnosticando algún ataque de ansiedad y muchas gripes. Hay una pasa y casi todo el mundo viene con los mismos síntomas. Me toca rellenar algún par de ingresos de estas gripes por complicaciones con asma o embarazo, pero poco más. Viene el relevo y yo me voy a descansar junto a Sam hasta que suene el busca en mi reclamo por qué un paciente ingresado se encuentre muy mal.

-Hola Sam. – digo mirando su ficha. No hay novedades. – El día que me digan que hay algo nuevo te doy un beso.

Me tumbó directamente en el sofá mirado al techo primero y luego me giro de lado para verlo a él.

-¿Sabes qué? Ayer salí a ligar. – tengo ganas de hablarle a alguien, pero si he de ser sincera, a alguien que no me pueda oír del todo o contestar. – No lo conseguí.

Me levantó del sofá y abro la puerta del baño para mirarme al espejo.

-¿Cómo voy a conseguirlo? Soy horrible. – mis ojos azules están apagados, quizá si los maquillara estarían mejor. Mi largo pelo castaño está totalmente despeinado. Decido hacerme una trenza rápidamente. Me miro de arriba abajo y la verdad es que no soy nada del otro mundo. Me vuelvo a sentar en el sofá pero me apoyo en el respaldo está vez sin tumbarme. Le miro directamente. Es increíble pero aunque no diga nada, ejerza una presión sobre mí. – Vale. – digo finalmente tras un largo rato de silencio. – Quizá no estoy tan mal, al fin y al cabo, me han entrado varias veces pero es que todavía no puedo. No tengo ganas de entregarme al primero que pase y que luego salga todo mal. Brody me hizo mucho daño.

Me levanto del sofá y me siento en la cama con tan solo media cadera apoyada.

-"¿Y a mí qué?" ¿No? – digo con una sonrisa como si fuera lo que él está pensando.

Mi busca no ha sonado en ningún momento pero igualmente decido irme para quedarme charlando con Brittany hasta que , finalmente ,suena por una emergencia.


	5. Capítulo 5

Cuando el jefe de personal, Will Schuester, entra en la sala todos nos callamos de golpe para que la reunión pase lo más rápido posible y lo más favorable hacia nosotros, es decir, sin que nos toquen internos.

-Lopez te toca hacer una demostración de cirugía. – la chica asiente contenta, no es mucho. - Fabray, Jones y Chang, os tocan los internos. – Cierro los ojos y suspiro.- Jones, tendrás turno de lunes a viernes de 9 a 5, como los médicos normales.

Sonrió irónicamente y el jefe se va. El comentario sobraba, la verdad, pero es lo que tiene cuando tienes diferentes horarios por voluntad propia. Los otros médicos parecen aliviados.

-Jodete. – me dice Santana una vez fuera y le pego un empujón acompañándolos al vestuario.

Realmente, esto no es justo. Excepto mi primer año aquí, el resto me han tocado internos. Sin embargo, Blaine y Santana se han librado siempre. A ver, los internos no son lo peor del mundo, incluso es interesante reírte de ellos, pero no me gusta hacer el turno normal. Siempre lo digo, yo soy más de las noches de hospital. Pero bueno por mucho que me queje no tengo otra opción que callar. Los acompaño a la salida del hospital para hacer tiempo y como aun me sobra una hora me paso a ver a Sam.

-Hola. – digo mirando la ficha. No hay novedades. – Ya no sé ni para que la miro. Me llenas de frustración joven Sam Evans. – me siento a su lado en la cama con ganas de hablar. –Bueno no tan joven, al fin y al cabo tienes uno más que yo. Si no despiertas pronto, se te pasará el arroz chico. – digo poniéndole un dedo en el pecho como si lo pinchara y lo aparto cruzando mis manos encima de mi regazo. – Podrías despertar ¿sabes? Así como favor personal hacía mí. Porque ahora se acabaron la noches de lectura. Si, culpa del grupo de internos. Serán substituidas por siestas de tarde interrumpidas por pacientes pesados. Aunque hace mucho que no hago una tarde, tampoco se al cien por cien como son.

Continúo hablando sin parar hasta que son las nueve y me levantó de la cama arreglando las arrugas que había causado. Me acerco a él y le acaricio la cara suavemente.

-Eres un buen dialogador Sam. – me rio levemente yo sola.- Ha sido extremadamente malo.

El chico respira profundamente y me sobresalto. Pero luego recupera la respiración normal.

-No mes des falsas esperanzas. – digo finalmente antes de irme.

* * *

Me masajeo las sienes con ambas manos y luego doy una palmada mientas suspiro.

-Buenos días internos. Soy la doctora Scarlett Jones y seré vuestra mentora. – Hago una pausa – es ahora cuando aplaudís de emoción.

Una chica rubia hace un amago de aplaudir pero gracias a una mirada que le echo no lo hace.

-Decirme vuestros nombres rápidamente.

Este año tengo pocos internos y espero poder aprenderme su nombre antes de que se rindan o terminen. Me supo mal no hacerlo con los del año pasado por que se que los traumatiza.

-Ryder Lynn. – empieza un chico con una amplia sonrisa.

-Kitty Wilde. – prosigue la chica rubia que casi aplaude.

-Marley Rose. – dice la otra chica extremadamente bajito y le hago repetirlo para entenderlo a la tercera vez que lo dice.

-Wade Adams.

-Jake Puckerman. – dice el último finalmente mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¿Puckerman? – preguntó curiosa acordándome de Noah.

-Sí, soy su hermano. Me ha hablado de usted doctora. – lo miró y me paso la mano por la cara. Lo que me faltaba.

-Está bien. Empezaremos por dar una vuelta por los ingresos que aun no tienen habitación. Vamos.- digo y emprendo camino hacía allí sin esperar a nadie. Al llegar retiro una cortina.

-Hola señor Eriksen. Soy la doctora Jones y me encargaré de su caso. Estos son mis estudiantes. – le informo con una sonrisa y me giro con la ficha del paciente hacia los internos. – Infección avanzada en la garganta. ¿Tratamiento?

-Antibiótico.- dice Ryder.

-¿Oral? – preguntó rápidamente para que no le dé mucho tiempo a pensar.

-Si.- asiente algo nervioso.

-Señor Lynn, si fuera oral, ¿cree usted que este pobre hombre tendría que quedarse ingresado?

El chico no responde y yo empiezo a disfrutar de mi trabajo.

-Me paso a verle mañana en su habitación . – le digo con una sonrisa que me devuelve y salimos de allí.

-Tú y tú. – Señalo a las dos chicas.- os vais al laboratorio e investigáis el análisis de sangre del . Para saber si la infección se ha extendido más allá de la garganta. – Hago una pausa y busco ser cruel.- En ese caso ¿Qué debemos hacer?

La rubia se queda en silencio y es la castaña quien habla.

-Nada, los antibióticos atacarán igualmente. – dice muy bajito.

-Repíteme tu nombre.

-Marley Rose.

-Respuesta correcta Rose, pero si no lo dices más alto voy a empezar a ignorarte.

Me llevó a los tres chicos el resto de la mañana y finalmente me deshago de ellos a la hora de comer.

* * *

-¿Cómo te ha ido? – me pregunta Quinn dándole un bocado a su sándwich.

-Bueno, no parecen malos chicos. Tengo solo cinco. – digo echándome hacía atrás porque ya he terminado.

-Te han dado las sobras. – me dice Mike y yo sonrió porque es algo bueno. – Yo tengo 10.

-Ganas, solo tengo 9. – dice Quinn con una sonrisa.

-A ver cuántos llegan al final. Ya he perdido uno hoy por que se ha dado cuenta de que se desmaya cuando ve sangrar.

Los tres no reímos ampliamente cuando Santana aparece y se sienta junto a nosotros empezando a comer.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? – le preguntó sonriente.

-Como siempre. ¿Y a vosotros con los internos? – nos pregunta a los tres. - ¿Ya habéis visualizado quien de cada grupo asistirá a mi cirugía?

-Yo no, es demasiado pronto. – dice Quinn encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente siempre nos fijamos el primer día quien tiene más posibilidades de futuro, pero Quinn es demasiado buena persona para descartar a los otros.

-Seguramente te mandaré a Johnson. No ha fallado ni una pregunta que le he lanzado. Se creerá que le tengo manía por que no le he dejado en paz, pero tenía que comprobar que era bueno. – explica Mike.

-¿Y tu Scarlett?

Me quedo pensativa un momento.

-Dependiendo de cómo evolucione. Pero tengo en mira a una chica, Rose.

Santana asiente.

-Sus nombres no suenan mal, pero al final, siempre estorban por allí en medio.

Los tres volvemos a reír de nuevo.

-No sabéis quién está conmigo. – digo hacía Quinn y Santana. – El hermano de Puckerman. No tenía ni idea de que había estudiado medicina.

-¿El chico de la cresta, verdad? – pregunta Quinn dubitativa y asiento.

-Que fuerte, no me lo esperaba. La vida de Puck gira en torno a este hospital. Debería dejar de ser profesor para venirse aquí a trabajar de lo que fuera. – dice Santana riéndose.

-Los chicos del instituto le echarían de menos, perderían a un colega. – le contesto y ella asiente. –Por cierto Quinn, ¿Qué te pareció el chaval?

-Pues no sé… - dice sonrojándose porque Santana y yo la miramos con la cabeza echada hacia delante para no perdernos detalle. –Es guapo.

-Es guapo dice. – contesta Santana dándole el último bocado a su comida. – Se empieza por el es guapo y se termina por el quiero tirármelo.

-Joder Santana, no digas eso, que mi abuela siempre me dice que soy guapo. – dice Mike levantándose de la mesa y nosotras empezamos a reír a carcajadas antes de que este se despida.

Seguimos charlando tranquilamente hasta que alguien interrumpe en el área de descanso de los médicos gritando mi nombre.

-¡Scarlett! – Brittany me busca por toda la habitación hasta que me localiza y se acerca a mí deprisa sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Es Samuel.

Me tensiono de repente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto preocupada.

- Ha despertado.

Sin pensármelo dos veces echo a correr hacia la habitación 812.

* * *

_Que pasará, que pasará jajajaja Nada que decir, excepto, gracias a Darrinia y Candy Criss sus mensajes. _


	6. Capítulo 6

Me paralizo en el pasillo, frente a la ventana de la puerta, con una sonrisa. Observo la escena que hay en el interior: Sam está ligeramente incorporado, sin cables, solo una vía. Es probable que lleve un buen rato despierto hasta que Brittany haya llegado al turno de tarde y haya podido avisarme. Mary está sentada junto a él, rodeándolo con un brazo. Sus hermanos pequeños están sentados al final de la cama y su padre, que está de pie, los rodea por los hombros. Pronto mi sonrisa se desvanece. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que por mucho que yo lo conozca a él, él no me conoce a mí. Pongo una mano en el pomo pero rápidamente me echo atrás. Esto no tiene sentido. Yo no pinto nada ahí. He visto con mis propios ojos que está despierto y puedo estar contenta. Me giro para irme y me percato que Brittany venia tras de mí. La chica me mira frunciendo el ceño, confusa y yo empiezo a andar pero me retiene el paso.

-¿No vas a entrar? – me pregunta descaradamente. Que hayamos tomado un par de cafés juntas no le da derecho a hablarme tan confiadamente. O eso, o que no me interesa oír lo que me está diciendo.

-No es de tu incumbencia. – le respondo secamente. La chica alza las cejas, sorprendida. Quizá me estoy pasando de arisca, pero hay un torbellino en mi cabeza y no tengo ganas de enfrentarme a nada.

Emprendo camino hacia las escaleras a una amplia velocidad, dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca, y subo un piso sabiendo que no podrá seguirme. Miro el reloj de mi muñeca y las agujas marcan las cuatro y cuarto. La hora de la siesta o del programa televisivón de pruebas donde los concursantes suelen caerse repetidamente. Escojo la segunda opción y para ello me dirijo a la habitación de Erik. Pico a la puerta suavemente y tras un adelante, paso.

-Te prometí que algún día lo veríamos juntos. – digo sonriendo señalando la tele donde ya aparecía el programa. -¿Puedo?

El chico asiente y su madre se acerca a mí.

-Si no te importa, ya que estas con él, voy a hacer un café.

-Claro. – sonrió.

-Estaré de vuelta a las cinco.

Su madre se va de la habitación y yo me siento en la butaca.

-Menos mal que he venido hoy. He visto en tu ficha que tienes el alta preparada para mañana. – le digo con una sonrisa y el chico asiente entusiasmado.- Echaré de menos venirte a ver y que me cuentes un chiste malo.

-Siento decirte que yo no te echaré de menos. Tengo ganas de irme. – dice abriendo los brazos y yo me llevo una mano al pecho y abro la boca fingiendo indignación – Pero oye, no estaría de más si te pasas mañana a despedirme.

Suelto una carcajada y acepto.

-Vendré con el comité de despedida. Yo y mis internos.

Ahora es el chico quien ríe. Suavemente y con una mano en el pecho. Se nota que aun le duelen los puntos. Dirijo mi atención a la tele y empiezo a reírme cada vez que un concursante cae, provocando que Erik se ría también y me llame cruel repetidamente.

* * *

-¿Qué hora es? – me pregunta Emma la recepcionista sin apartar la mirada de los archivadores.

-Pues…- miro el reloj.- Las cinco y cuarto.

La chica asiente y yo espero pacientemente, apoyada en el mostrador, a que me de unos papeles que han dejado para mí. Finalmente me los da y cuando me giro me encuentro de lleno con el y sus pequeños.

-Doctora Jones, he preguntado por usted antes y me habían dicho que se habría ido. – me dice con una sonrisa.

-Pues aquí sigo. – Enseño los papeles.- Este trabajo nunca tiene fin.

Sus ojos irradian felicidad y es imposible no devolverle la sonrisa. Me fijo detenidamente en su fisonomía. Aunque Sam tenga los ojos de su madre, se parece mucho a él. Más ahora que este toque de alegría le ha rejuvenecido el rostro como cinco años. Miro a los niños y les guiño un ojo seguido de un hola. Ellos responden de la misma forma, pero sus guiños son más bien un parpadeo de los dos ojos.

-¿Se ha enterado?

Asiento con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Es más importante para mí de lo que él pueda llegar a imaginar.

-Debería pasar a verlo. Mi mujer no le ha dejado de hablar de usted. Bueno ni de usted ni de nada. El pobre chico estaba más tranquilo dormido.

-¿De mi? – hago caso omiso del resto de la frase y me concentro solo en lo primero.

-Aha. El chico está deseando conocerla. Al fin y al cabo, usted ha hecho que esté aquí hoy.

Me sonrojo levente, azorada. Pero no sé si es porque me ha insinuado que le he salvado la vida a su hijo o porque Sam quiera verme.

-Pues tendré que subir. – consigo decir finalmente. - ¿Vienen conmigo?

-No, los pequeños necesitan comer y es muy tarde.

-Entiendo.

-Pero mi mujer está arriba. No creo que se aparte de él.

Rio levemente y me despido de él y los pequeños para encaminarme al ascensor. Empiezo a notar un ligero dolor de estomago y como mis manos tiemblan por los nervios. Mientras subo me obligo a respirar fondo varias veces y cuando llego al piso 8 primero me paso por el tablón de enfermeras.

-Britanny… - susurro y ella se gira enseguida con una sonrisa. -¿Podemos hablar?

La chica asiente y nos apartamos un poco del resto.

-Perdona, me he portado como una imbécil antes. No he sabido llevar la situación y me he agobiado….- intento seguir hablando pero ella me hace callar alzando una mano.

-Ya está. No pasa nada. – me asegura con una sonrisa y se la devuelvo. - ¿Vas a entrar ahora?

Asiento y alza la mano con el pulgar arriba.

-Suerte.

Sonrió ampliamente y me dirijo a la habitación. Esta vez la persiana de la ventana está bajada, así que no veo que pasa dentro. Pico a la espera de un "pasa" que llega pronto. Cierro la puerta tras de mí.

-Doctora. – Mary se levanta de la butaca soltando la mano de Sam.

-Hola Mary. – le sonrió devolviéndole la sonrisa que ella está ofreciendo ampliamente.

-Sam, esta es la doctora Jones. Es la médico de la que te he hablado. Ella fue quien te atendió en urgencias y ha hecho un seguimiento de tu caso aunque no le tocara. – dice mirándole a él y señalándome con la palma de la mano mirando hacia arriba.

Me giro hacia Sam y me perdió un breve tiempo en sus verdes ojos. Es la primera vez que los veo así. Me acerco un poco a la cama para no hablarle tan de lejos y primero miro a Mary.

-Mary, si yo puedo llamarte así, tu puedes llamarme Scarlett. – le sonrió y luego miro a Sam, pero este me está mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Hago como si nada y sigo hablando. – Hola Samuel. Buenos días ¿no? Me alegra mucho que hayas despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Tu voz… - susurra y apenas lo logro entender, pero luego recupera un tono de voz normal. – Bien, débil, la verdad. Pero, bien. Solo tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Me muerdo el labio inferior para contener la emoción. Su voz. Dios, me encanta. Estaba deseando oírla desde que empecé a hablarle sin parar y nunca obtenía respuesta.

-Nada que no se pueda solucionar. – miro la su ficha un segundo. – Dentro de nada te pondrán un calmante que lo hará desaparecer. Piensa que lo tendrás varios días, disminuirá con el tiempo pero puede llevarte por lo menos un mes.

El chico suspira como si realmente el cerebro le fuera a explotar.

-¿Sabe cuánto tiempo tendrá que estar aquí? – me pregunta Mary.

-No lo puedo decir a ciencia cierta, pero por protocolo suelen estar mínimo una semana. Habrá que levantarlo y todas esas cosas que no ha hecho durante estos meses en coma.

Su madre asiente y sonríe. Supongo que una semana debe ser poco comparado con lo que lleva. Me giro de nuevo hacia Sam y vuelve a mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados. No puedo evitarlo y alzo las cejas con media sonrisa. Eso provoca que el chico mire a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿puedes salir un momento?

Su madre lo mira extrañada y acepta tras preguntarle un porqué que no obtiene respuesta.

-¿Tienes alguna duda que no quieres que oiga? – le pregunto inquieta.

Me da miedo preguntarle cualquier cosa. No estoy acostumbrada a que pueda responderme.

-No es eso… - dice finalmente.- ¿Puedes acercarte?

Asiento y me acerco más a él quedado a la altura de su pecho, apoyándome con los brazos cruzados, en las barras que protegen al paciente. El chico me mira unos largos segundos y yo hago nada.

-No te conozco. – dice finalmente y sé me rompe algo por dentro. Sin embargo, lo soluciona. –Juraría que no te he visto en mi vida. Pero tu voz. Me es extrañamente familiar.

Nos quedamos en silenció un rato. No sé qué decir y entonces el estornuda.

-Bless you. – digo sin pensar, como costumbre que nos dio por decir a Blaine y a mí en vez de salud, y entonces él me mira con los ojos abiertos ampliamente.

-Tú. Tu voz. Te he escuchado como un sueño. Un sueño que ha durado mucho.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo enserio? – le pregunto con una pizca de ilusión escondida bajo un tono de aparente normalidad.

-Sí. Ese Bless you. Cuando estornudabas te lo decías a ti misma. Luego me decías que ya que yo no lo decía yo, alguien debía hacerlo si no querías que se te escapará el alma como en no sé qué episodio de los Simpsons. – el chico sonríe débilmente por el cansancio.

-Oh dios, Sam. ¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que te he contado? – preguntó emocionada y a la vez asustada. Le he contado demasiadas cosas.

-No de todo, cosas sueltas. Pero, ¿Cuándo me lo has contado?

No respondo de inmediato y miro mis converse, algo avergonzada. No alzó la mirada mientras hablo.

-Puede ser, solo puede ser, que haya venido todos los días que he trabajado desde que te quedaste en coma.

-¿Qué? – el chico pregunta incrédulo y yo alzo la mirada con una ligera sonrisa.

-Se que parece un poco raro, pero piensa que no son todos los días, solo trabajo de lunes a viernes… bueno y algún fin de semana.

El chico ríe levemente y no dice nada. Siento que me arden las mejillas.

-Debería irme ya. – digo y emprendo camino hacia la puerta.

-Doctora Jones.- Su voz me retiene haciéndome girar sobre mi hombro.- Ahora ya no estoy en coma, pero me gustaría que siguieras viniendo.

Sonrío ligeramente.

-Scarlett. – digo finalmente y salgo de allí.


	7. Capítulo 7

Imprimo cinco copias de la canción Adiós de Maldita Nerea y se las entrego a mis internos.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunta el hermano de Puckermam.

-Os la miráis un poco y venias conmigo a cantársela a un paciente al que le han dado el alta.

Los chicos me miran atónitos y yo alzo una ceja.

-¿Alguna queja? No estáis obligados pero os recuerdo que os estáis jugando la primera cirugía.

Ninguno dice nada y me siguen hasta la habitación de Erik.

-Hola chaval. – lo miro con una sonrisa. Está vestido de calle. – ¡qué guapo estás!

El chico mueve la mano para quitarle importancia pero lo veo tan diferente.

-¿Has venido a despedirte? – me pregunta mirando a los internos.

-Ayer te prometí un número musical de una de tus canciones favoritas, así que aquí los tienes recién llegados de la facultad de medicina, para interpretarlo… - hago un redoble encima de la mesa movible y luego los señalo con las palmas abiertas. – ¡Los internos!

Ellos sonríen levemente, incómodos de estar allí, y Erik y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa.

-Que cruel eres. – me repite por última vez y le doy al play a mi móvil haciendo que los internos canten toda la canción.

Finalmente tanto Erik y sus padres como yo aplaudimos entusiastamente haciendo que Puckerman y Lynn, los más lanzados del grupo, se pongan a hacer reverencias. Luego, después de que se despidan, los mando a buscar papeles para quedarme a solas con el paciente.

-Bueno chico, cuídate mucho ¿vale? – le digo con tono protector y el asiente. –Espero no volver a verte nunca.

El sonríe y se lanza a darme un abrazo que acepto.

* * *

-¡Alex! – exclamo cuando la veo por el pasillo y la chica se gira con una sonrisa y cincuenta carpetas en la mano. Me acerco a ella dejando a los internos atrás momentáneamente. – Ayer no te vi el pelo.

-Estuve con Santana. – me dice y se le escapa ligeramente la sonrisa.

-¿Te lo ha contado? – le pregunto entusiasmada.

-Sí. Me alegro muchísimo Scar, pero…

-Nada de peros Alex. ¿Quedamos esta tarde en el Surgeon?

La chica alza las cejas.

-¿Quién eres? Tu proponiendo un plan.

-Estoy feliz.

Ahora solo alza una y suspira.

-No te hagas ilusiones… - niego con la cabeza y ella prosigue. – Tráete a Quinn. A Puckerman se le calló la baba el otro día.

Rio ampliamente y me voy a buscar a la rubia, seguida de mis internos, después de mandar un mensaje por el grupo de whatsapp al resto diciendo que quedamos.

* * *

Son las cuatro. Ya he comido y mis internos ya se han ido. Al menos solo los tengo que soportar durante la mañana… o mejor dicho, ellos me tienen que soportar a mí. Desciendo dos pisos a pie, desde la sala de descanso de la planta decima, y me paro en el tablón de enfermeras.

-Hola Kurt. – digo con una sonrisa maliciosa y el chico se acerca.

-Hola doctora Jones. – me responde amablemente.

-Scarlett. Estamos a punto de ser como cuñados, puedes llamarme así.

El chico abre ampliamente los ojos y se me escapa una leve risa. Seguimos dialogando un rato y cuando estoy a punto de irme hacía la habitación de Sam, mi busca suena. No puede ser. ¿Tenía que venirme la urgencia ahora? Ofuscada subo un piso y recupero la compostura al entrar en la habitación de una señora mayor.

-Hola doctora Jones. – dice la mujer. Está sola.

-¿A ver, que le pasa Sra. Harris? – le pregunto apoyándome en final de la cama con las manos y una sonrisa y ella empieza a relatarme sus males. Miro su ficha y sus síntomas no son concordes con lo que tiene, por lo que me toca programarle pruebas urgentes a la cuales le acompaño por el miedo que refleja su cara y por no dejarla sola. Cuando paso el por tablón de enfermeras dejo un aviso para que llamen a su familia y así asegurarme que cuando volvamos haya alguien para hacerle compañía.

* * *

Se me ha hecho bastante tarde, pero los resultados de la han sido satisfactorios. Los síntomas han sido los efectos secundarios de un medicamento que ya le he cambiado y ahora se encuentra mejor junto a su hijo que ha llegado por el aviso.

Mi turno ha terminado ya, pero en vez de irme a cambiar, vuelvo a la planta ocho y asomo la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto educadamente y es el chico quien contesta.

-Claro. – su voz suena mucho más vital que ayer y yo entro. Saludo a sus padres y me dirijo a Sam.

-¿Qué tal el dolor de cabeza? – le pregunto y miro su ficha para saber que le han hecho.

-Mejor, intenso, pero mejor. –Está tan incorporado que se podría decir que está sentado.

-Me alegro. Sé que esto sonara un pelín raro pero, ¿has hecho pis?

El chico me mira con una ceja alzada.

-Yo que me pensaba que hoy me preguntarías, por mis gustos musicales o así para conocerme… y en vez de eso me preguntas si he "hecho pis". – miro a sus padres algo sonrojada y ellos nos observan con una sonrisa. – Pero si, si que he hecho.

-Bien. He leído que te han quitado la sonda. La primera vez es difícil pero si ya lo has hecho no hay de qué preocuparse. – el chico se ríe leventemente y yo me replanteo lo que he dicho. ¿Por qué ha pensado mal? Oh vale, la primera vez es difícil. Soy imbécil.

-Papa, ¿Por qué no vais a tomar algo? Lleváis aquí todo el día. – pregunta el chico con una sonrisa.

-No te vas a quedar solo. – le dice su madre cruzándose de brazos y el chico me mira torciendo la cabeza ligeramente como si me pidiera un favor. Sonrío y me giro hacía sus padres.

-Puedo quedarme con él el tiempo que necesiten. Ya he terminado mi turno y no tengo ninguna prisa, así podrán ir a por un café o lo que sea. – les ofrezco y ellos aceptan.

Tras cerrar la puerta tras ellos me siento en una silla mirando a Sam.

-Hola. – me dice sonriente.

-Hola. – le contesto de la misma forma. – Entonces, ¿qué tipo de música te gusta?

El chico se ríe en primer lugar y luego contesta.

-Escucho Cold Play, Simple Plan… Te preguntaría que tipo te gusta a ti pero te he oído cantar. Por arriesgarme diré que tu canción favorita es Teenage dream.

-Casi. – digo realmente sorprendida de lo mucho que ha absorbido sobre mí. – Esa es la segunda. Mi favorita es Piano man.

El chico casquea los dedos y da un golpe seco con la cabeza.

-Por cierto, no sé cómo termina al final En llamas. ¿Me lo cuentas?

Alzo las cejas. El libro que le leía. Y luego asiento con la cabeza para proceder a contárselo.

-No puede ser. – el chico me mira horrorizado y yo suelto una carcajada.

-El final es cruel. No se sabe que pasa hasta el otro libro. Te lo contaría pero ahora ya puedes leerlo tú.

-No me lo dices enserio. ¿De verdad no me lo vas a contar? – me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza sonriendo. – Increíble.

-Pero si tienes mucho tiempo aquí. Te irá bien. Aunque mañana te levantan, ¿estás contento?

-Nervioso. Me noto las piernas bastante débiles y creo que me fallarán.

-Estaré aquí para no dejarte caer. – le digo y inconscientemente me echo hacia delante para poner mi mano sobre la suya, agarrándola.

-¿Enserio? – el chico me responde apretando el puño, quedando mis dedos entremedio. Es raro, antes había tocado su mano, pero claro, nunca había pasado esto. Suspiro levemente, intentando que no se note, para que se me pasen los nervios.

-Claro. – le sonrío y al oír la puerta aparto la mano de golpe.

Sus padres han vuelto. Me quedo 10 minutos más y luego me voy despidiéndome con un hasta mañana que tiene como respuesta una amplia sonrisa del chico rubio.

* * *

Hoy parece la noche del amor. ¿El problema? Soy la única que está sola. Estoy sentada en una mesa llena de parejas, que salen o que al final acabarán saliendo. Por un lado Shane y Mercedes, la pareja más antigua. Salen desde el instituto y se casaron hace un año. Una boda preciosa. Luego Alex y Santana, que acaban de empezar y están en su época pastelosa. Aunque peores son Blaine y Kurt, que aun no salen y ya se están diciendo tonterías al oído. Luego significaba que mi grupo de soporte eran Quinn y Puckerman, pero el chico no muestra interés por algo que no sea la rubia. Así que aquí estoy. ¿Mi pareja? El vodka con limón.

-Bueno, cuéntanos Scarlett. ¿Cómo te va con el bello durmiente? – me pregunta Santana captando el interés de la mesa entera.

La mato con la mirada. Prefería hablar conmigo misma que esto.

-¿Eso significa que lo ha besado para despertarlo? – pregunta Puckerman para seguirle el juego a la chica y yo me llevo una mano a la cara. Sabe perfectamente que eso no ha pasado.

-Os odio.- murmuro por lo bajo y ellos dos se ríen.

-Venga, bromas aparte. ¿Cómo es, Scar? – pregunta Blaine, curioso. –No nos has contado nada. Hemos oído hablar de él mil veces cuando estaba en coma y ahora nada.

Niego con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Pues es encantador ¿vale?

-¿Y es guapo? – pregunta Mercedes y le sonríe a Shane que la mira entrecerrando los ojos.

-Joder, guapo es poco. – digo sin pensarlo y provoco unas risas generales, excepto en Alex, que solo tiene media sonrisa en su rostro y su cara deja ver su preocupación.

Cambiamos de tema y, gracias a Dios, dejan de ser parejas para poder disfrutar de una buena quedada de grupo. Intento no pensarlo, pero no entiendo porque Alex sigue estando preocupada. Primero me decía que no me hiciera ilusiones con que despertara, pero ¿ahora? Por una parte preferiría hablarlo pero creo que tengo cierto pánico a lo que me pueda decir. Siempre que me equivoco ella está ahí con ese "te lo dije". Así que está vez no habrá oportunidad de avisos.


	8. Capítulo 8

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – me pregunta la rubia de mi grupo de internos.

-Esta no es su planta. – indica Ryder.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo enserio Lynn? Ahora entiendo porque el tenía pechos hoy. – le digo con una sonrisa forzada y él capta la ironía. Luego me dirijo al resto. – Hoy quiero que os distribuyáis. Primero vamos a hacer un ronda de apellidos y así no os enteráis de cuales me sé y cuáles no.

Los chicos me hacen caso y se presentan todo de nuevo.

-Perfecto. Rose, Wilde y Adams os vais a hacer mi ronda. Subís a la 9 y Rachel os dará los papeles que debéis rellenar. Hacerlo bien y con amabilidad. Les decís a los pacientes que me pasaré más tarde a hacer una revisión. – les señalo antes de seguir hablando. – Ni se os ocurra firmar un alta. De eso me encargo yo. – bajo la mano y me dirijo a los otros dos chicos. – Lynn, hermano de Puckerman. – el ultimo alza una ceja. Sería más fácil llamarle solo Puckerman, lo sé, pero es que para mi Puckerman es Noah y no me sale llamárselo a su hermano. – Vosotros dos venís conmigo. Vamos a levantar a un paciente que ha estado dos meses en coma.

-¿Eso no lo hacen las enfermeras? – Me pregunta Jake.

-Esta vez no. Así que venga. – miro de nuevo a los que se van a hacer la ronda. – Subiré en un par de horas como mucho y espero que lo tengáis todo preparado. – los chicos asienten y se van escaleras arriba mientras que nosotros nos dirigimos a la habitación 812.

Como vengo en plan médico, no pico a la puerta y paso directamente seguida de mis internos.

-Buenos días. – digo con una sonrisa y tanto él como su madre me los devuelven. -¿Estás preparado?

-¿Pero vas a levantarme tú? – me pregunta confuso. –Pensaba que solo vendrías a verme.

-Pues no, he dicho por allí que ya me encargaba yo y ningún problema. Me he traído a dos mozos. – digo señalándolos. – Pero oye, están solo por si acaso, porque te vas a levantar tu solo.

-Si claro. – me dice frunciendo el ceño.

-En las piernas no te pasa nada. Y si te fallan, para eso están estos dos.

Sam me mira poco convencido y su madre observa a su hijo cruzada de brazos. Me acerco a él y con el mando, bajo la cama hasta el máximo para que cuando se siente sus pies toquen el suelo.

-Cuanto antes mejor. – le digo con una sonrisa y su madre lo destapa con cuidado para luego volver a alejarse.

-Espero no ponerte demasiado con esta bata Scarlett. – me dice con una sonrisa y noto como me arden las mejillas intentándolo disimular.

-No intentes distraerme majete. – le digo sonriendo.

Sam se gira con esfuerzo y se queda sentado al borde de la cama. Sé que no le duele nada, como mucho debe sentir incomoda la cicatriz de la operación de urgencia, pero también que su cuerpo esta como oxidado. Y obviamente, falto de fuerzas. Está apoyado con ambas manos en la cama, por lo que me acerco a él para apartarle el flequillo de la cara. Me mira intensamente y le ofrezco una mano.

-Cuando quieras. – giro la cabeza únicamente para mirar a los internos que se colocan un poco más cerca por si acaso. Cuando la vuelvo a girar veo a Sam observando mi mano y la dejo caer. Me agacho y me apoyo con los codos en sus rodillas mirando hacia arriba para mirarle a los ojos. – No voy a dejarte caer, ¿recuerdas?

El chico asiente y me levanto. Le ofrezco de nuevo la mano y él la acepta en pocos segundos.

-No voy a hacer nada. Tienes que levantarte tú. – le digo pero no es necesario porque a medía frase mi cara queda a pocos centímetros de su cuello. Me quedaría ahí pero me obligo a dar un paso atrás para dejarle espacio. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si fuera a caer, pero bien. –el chico sonríe y su madre se acerca a él. Le suelto la mano y los dos se funden en un abrazo.

-Estoy tan feliz, Sam. – le dice su madre cuando se aparta cogiéndole de las manos.

-¿Por qué no le ayudas tú Mary? Nosotros iremos detrás. – le digo y su madre lo acepta.

Poco a poco Sam va dando pasos y le obligo a salir al pasillo del brazo de su madre. Ryder, Jake y yo vamos detrás de ellos. El chico flaquea solo una vez y los tres nos lanzamos a enderezarlo. Cuando llegamos al tablón de enfermeras me encuentro allí a Blaine coqueteando con Kurt. En cuanto se da cuenta de la escena, se nos queda mirando y se mete entre Jake y yo. Antes de hablar conmigo, se dirige al chico.

-Tú debes de ser el hermano de Puckerman. – el chico asiente y Blaine también. – Tenéis un aire. – luego se gira hacía mi. – Scar, lo de guapo se queda corto.

-Blaine no es el momento. – le echo una mirada severa y el alza las manos como si se protegiera.

-Tú lo ves todos los días, yo es la primera vez que tengo oportunidad.

Voy a contestarle pero llegamos al final del pasillo y los dos Evans dan media vuelta quedándose cara a cara con nosotros.

-Usted no estaba. – dice Mary mirando a Blaine con una sonrisa.

-No, yo no estaba. – ríe levemente. – Pero tenía que hablar con la Dra. Jones. Soy el Dr. Blaine Anderson.

-Cardiólogo. – dice Sam y luego me mira. Se me escapa una sonrisa.

-Efectivamente. – dice Blaine mirándome algo confundido. No entiende por qué lo sabe. Aun no les he contado que se ha enterado de todo lo que le he dicho. – Debo irme, que tengo una operación.

Sam y Mary se despiden de él educadamente y yo le digo que me espere al salir para que me lleve en coche. Ryder, Jake y yo dejamos que ellos pasen delante de nuevo y volvemos a seguirlo hasta la habitación.

-Si te ves capaz, siéntate en la butaca y después de comer vuelves a la cama.

El chico suspira pero hace caso. Hago salir a los internos en busca de una cosa y me quedo cinco minutos más.

-¿Tu comes aquí? – me pregunta el chico.

-Sí. Tengo una hora para comer. – le contesto alzando una ceja.

-¿Comes conmigo? – me propone y me sorprendo, ilusionada. – Así mi madre puede ir a comer a casa.

La ilusión se me rompe un poco, pero sigue ahí.

-Claro, por mi sí.

Su madre acepta también. Se nota que confía plenamente en mí.

-Entonces vuelvo en dos horas. Y para que no te aburras te he traído algo.

Salgo un segundo para que los internos me lo den y vuelvo con Sinsajo entre mis manos. Se lo doy y el chico me sonríe.

-Gracias. – me dice sinceramente y yo le digo que no es nada.

Salgo de allí y me voy con mis internos a visitar fugazmente a cada uno de mis pacientes con los informes que ha hecho el otro grupo. Todo está en orden y me alegro de poder firmar un alta.

* * *

Bajo a la cafetería/comedor a comprarme algo para comer y subir con Sam.

-¡Scarlett! – alguien me grita justo cuando acabo de pagar y me giro.

Joder. No podía tener más mala suerte. Alex y Santana están comiendo juntas cuando no lo suelen hacer. No tengo intención de acercarme a ellas por que se que me van a retener, así que saludo con la mano y las chicas me miran con cara de interrogante. Antes de que me puedan decir algo ya estoy fuera y subiéndome al ascensor.

Como la puerta está totalmente abierta paso directamente. Sam está donde lo deje. Sentado en la butaca y leyendo Sinsajo. Su madre está entretenida haciendo el crucigrama del New York times. Hay una bandeja encima de la mesa que no ha sido abierta.

-Hola. – saludo y ellos me imitan.

Hablamos un par de minutos y Mary se levanta a por el bolso para luego marcharse.

-Comemos ya o se te llevarán la bandeja. – le indico con una sonrisa acercándole la mesa y el deja el libro encima de la cama.

-Está muy interesante. – me dice señalándolo y yo me dirijo a una silla que está arrinconada para ponerla en el otro lado de la mesa y sentarme.

-Lloré antes del final. Te aviso. – le digo sonriendo.

-No, eso quiere decir muertes. ¿Verdad?

Me encojo de hombros y el destapa la bandeja. De primero tiene un puré, que por su aspecto juraría que es de patata, y de segundo pollo a la plancha.

-Que buena pinta. – le digo irónicamente y me apuñala con la mirada. Miro el bocadillo que tengo entre las manos. – Si te comes algo, te doy la mitad.

-Está bien. – el chico mete la cuchara en el puré y se la lleva a la boca. Automáticamente su cara expresa un asco terrible y se me escapa una carcajada. – Esto es horrible.

-No será para tanto. – el chico frunce los labios hacía un lado y vuelve a coger una cucharada.

-Pruébalo.

-Si hombre. – le digo negando con la cabeza.

-"No será para tanto" ¿no? – me dice y me acerca la cuchara hasta dejarla a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

Le miro a los ojos que me observan desafiantes y atrapo la cuchara con la boca comiéndome el puré. Joder. No está malo, es peor. Se me hincha la boca y tengo que beber agua para no escupirlo. Sam me mira divertido y con cara de satisfacción.

-No te comas eso. Está horroroso. – le digo aun con mala cara y él ataca el pollo.

-Odio la comida de hospital. – me dice terminándoselo ya. –Poca cuantidad y encima mala.

-Toma. No sea que te me quedes en los huesos. - Parto el bocadillo y se lo doy mientras el chico se ríe. – Pero quiero que me des de esas fresas del postre que tiene pinta de estar buenas.

El chico asiente y comemos en silencio un rato. Por raro que parezca, no es incomodo. Estoy a gusto sin la necesidad de decir algo. Cuando hemos terminado de comer el bocadillo me extiende las fresas y retomamos la conversación hablando sobre la fruta y terminando discutiendo por que el tomate no es una hortaliza.

-Gracias por comer conmigo. – me dice de repente.

-No hay que darlas, así tú madre ha podido descansar. Está bien que te preocupes por ella.

-Oh, eso. En verdad se lo he dicho para poder quedarme contigo a solas. – replica sonriente y noto como me arden las mejillas en cuestión de segundos.

-Pues no tienes que darlas tampoco, lo he pasado bien. – digo cuando al fin consigo reaccionar y me miro el reloj. – Tengo que irme ya. ¿Tardará mucho tu madre?

-No te preocupes, llegará como en 10 minutos o así. – me contesta y me levanto para luego apártele de él la silla y la mesa.

-¿Te llevo a la cama? – le pregunto inocentemente y él alza una ceja insinuante.

-Scarlett, solo ha sido la primera cita.

Me quedo perpleja unos segundos y luego le doy un suave golpe en el hombro.

-No en ese sentido. – le digo con una sonrisa y lo ayudo a levantar y a sentar de nuevo en la cama.

No me voy hasta que está tumbado y me despido. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de la frase entera. ¿Primera cita?


	9. Capítulo 9

Hoy he visto a Sam únicamente un par de minutos. Cuando he tenido una oportunidad. He dejado a mis internos analizando los resultados de una prueba y he ido corriendo hasta su habitación solo para decirle que hoy no iría. Después de la "cita" de ayer, no me parecía bien no avisarle. Así que después he vuelto con mis chicos a toda prisa y me han dado sus conclusiones. El resto de la mañana ha sido de paciente en paciente. Tan solo media hora para comer y tres reuniones por la tarde. Ahora son casi las 6 pero ya estoy en la planta baja a punto de salir. Hubiera ido ahora a verlo, pero es lo malo de no vivir con tus padres, hoy me toca ir a hacer la compra y a un par de recados. Justo al cruzar la puerta de salida me encuentro con Mary que lleva unas ojeras hasta el suelo.

-¡Hola!- digo con una sonrisa y ella me la devuelve seguida de un saludo. – Llevas mala cara Mary. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bastante cansada. He pasado la tarde con los pequeños y vengo a relevar a mi marido ahora. Y bueno, ya sabes, dormir aquí si no eres el enfermo es lo peor. Echo de menos mi cama. – dice y ambas reímos.

-Normal, ese sofá es súper incomodo.

-Pero no hay otro remedio, no voy a dejarlo solo ahora que está despierto. – dice encogiéndose de hombros y a mí se me ilumina la bombilla.

-¿Por qué no me quedo yo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa y ella niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

-No, por favor, no puedo pedirte eso.

-No me lo estás pidiendo, me ofrezco yo. A mí no me importa, es más, me he dormido bastantes veces en esos sofás.

Dado que no he podido pasar un rato con él hoy, lo veo como la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Estás segura? – me pregunta con cara de preocupación y yo asiento con entusiasmo hasta que al final acepta.

-Volveré cuando Sam ya haya cenado. Sobre las nueve. – le informo y ella asiente. – No se lo digas, que sea una sorpresa.

Mary me sonríe y asiente de nuevo con un vale. Nos despedimos y me dirijo al coche de Blaine que me ha prestado para ir a hacer la compra.

* * *

-Dios, dios, dios. ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto medio gritando cuando entró por la puerta de casa con todas las bolsas en la mano.

Blaine aparece por el pasillo y se poya en el marco de la cocina cuando yo ya estoy empezando a guardar las cosas.

-Ocho y media. – me dice mirándose la muñeca.

-No me jodas. – empiezo a darme más prisa.

-¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta.

-Tengo que estar en el hospital dentro de media hora.

-¿Para qué? - me pregunta confuso. –Si ya no tienes turno de noche ningún día.

Paro un momento lo que estoy haciendo, le miro con media sonrisa y él abre ampliamente los ojos.

-No.

-Sí. Pero porque me ha sabido mal su madre, está cansada. He pensado en llevarme el ordenador y ver una peli… - sacó unas palomitas ya hechas de una bolsa. – con palomitas.

-Dios mío. ¿Es una cita? – me pregunta y me reactivo de nuevo.

-No será nada si no llego. Tengo que hacer el baño y si no lo hago Alex me parte el cuello. – le digo acabando ya de guardar todo lo comprado.

El chico me mira unos segundos sin decir nada. Como si estuviera decidiendo algo y finalmente lo dice.

-Vete, lo hago yo. – sonríe.

-¿Enserio? – Blaine asiente y me lanzo a sus brazos que me cogen en el aire. Le doy cincuenta besos en la mejilla y me suelto. – Te quiero infinito, gracias.

-Y yo a ti tonta. Pero venga, date prisa, no hagas que me arrepienta.

Asiento y me voy corriendo a mi habitación. Cojo mi eastpack verde de las excursiones y primero meto el ordenador, seguido de las palomitas y la ropa para cambiarme al día siguiente. Me doy una ducha extremadamente rápida y paso de secarme el pelo. Me pongo el primer vestido veraniego de la temporada, mi favorito, con unos botines planos. El verano está a la vuelta de la esquina, aun así, cojo una chaqueta tejana porque por las noches refresca. Pasó por delante de Blaine, que ya lleva los guantes para ponerse a limpiar, y le prometo que cuando le toque a él lo haré yo. Me desea suerte y cinco minutos después estoy en el autobús que me deja delante del hospital.

* * *

-¿Se puede? – digo abriendo la puerta y veo a Mary con una sonrisa.

-¿Scarlett? – pregunta el chico sorprendido.

-La misma. Soy el relevo de tu madre está noche. – digo dejando la mochila encima de la silla y un par de refresco encima de la mesa. Sam me mira atónito, su madre no me he delatado por lo que veo. –Si te parece bien, claro.

-Me parece perfecto. – contesta inmediatamente.

Mary se despide de nosotros y yo arrastro la silla hasta que queda a la altura de la cabeza de Sam. Luego repito lo mismo con la mesa y la introduzco hacía la cama para que le quede enfrente, encima de la cintura.

-He traído una película. – le informo sacando el ordenador y él, con el mando, se incorpora hasta quedarse casi sentado. Pongo el portátil encima de la mesa y me siento en la cama, apoyando solo un poco la cadera, para encenderlo y poner la película. En cuanto se inicia Sam me retiene.

-¿Les puedes poner el nombre a cada uno de ellos, porfavor? – me pregunta curioso por la foto de fondo y yo acepto.

-Santana. – indico a la chica de larga cabellera negra.

-La cirujana. – dice y yo asiento. – Guapa. – le miro de reojo y él añade: - Lesbiana. – los dos nos reímos y sigo señalando la pantalla.

-Alex. Blaine, que ya lo conoces. – me saltó porque estoy al lado de Blaine. - Mercedes. Shane. Y Puckerman.

-Abogada. Chico de ayer. Tú. Enfermera. Marido de la enfermera. Profesor. – me dice señalándolos de nuevo.

-Todos clavados. – le digo y el chico sonríe orgulloso.

-¿Dónde es?

-La cena de noche buena. Mercedes siempre la prepara. – le informo y luego busco la carpeta de películas.

-Menuda filmoteca. – me dice sorprendido.

-¿Alguien dice filmoteca? – le pregunto con una leve risa y él me ignora por que está mirando las películas. Me quedo mirándolo hasta que reacciona.

-Dios, tenemos que ver esta. Vi el tráiler antes de… bueno de quedarme coma. – dice señalando Ahora me ves… y yo clico dos veces para que se abra. Le doy al pause y me levanto sacando las palomitas y dejándolas en la mesa. Bajo la mochila al suelo y me siento en la silla que he preparado.

-¿Qué haces? – me dice Sam mirándome. – Desde ahí no vas a ver nada.

Sam se mueve sueltamente en la cama hacía la derecha y da dos golpecitos en la cama para que me siente con él. Como doctora, lo primero que hago es admirar lo mucho que ha mejorado de ayer a hoy. Le fue genial levantarse. Luego me percato de la situación real y me doy cuenta de que me está pidiendo que me siente pegada a él. Bajo su insistente mirada finalmente lo hago. Me siento en ese hueco libre y me saco los botines para meter las piernas por debajo de la mesa y estirarlas encima de la cama. Pongo una de las bebidas al otro lado del portátil para que Sam pueda cogerla más fácilmente y empezamos a ver la película. A medida que avanza noto como la cabeza me pesa cada vez más. Hoy he tenido mucho trabajo y me siento realmente cansada. Así que realmente no lo busco, pero mi cabeza acaba apoyada en su hombro sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Él baja la suya para apoyarla en la mía y entonces queda perfectamente encajada en su cuello. No me doy cuenta, pero no veo el final de la película porque me he quedado dormida.

* * *

Me despierto cuando los rayos de sol ya entran por la ventada. Cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo es el rostro de Sam plácidamente dormido. Me sobresalto un poco pero luego recuerdo la situación, aunque ahora es diferente. El cabezal de la cama está casi estirado y la pantalla del ordenador está bajada. Lo miro unos minutos detenidamente y me recuerda un poco a cuando estaba en coma. Él dormido y yo mirándole. Pero está vez es tan diferente. Tiene una ligera sonrisa, me pregunto que estará soñando, y su piel tiene otro aspecto. Le resigo la curva de la mandíbula con un dedo suavemente y me decido a levantarme. Aparto la mesa intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible y me voy a la baño para ducharme. Cuando salgo, ya cambiada, el chico ya está despierto y con el desayuno delante.

-Que aproveche. – le digo con una sonrisa y me acerca su vaso de leche caliente por encima de la mesa.

-Mi madre tiene un sobre de café en el armario. – me informa cuando yo estoy guardando todo dentro la bolsa. Se lo agradezco pero lo rechazo.

-Tómatelo tú. Puedo tomarme un café ahora. Quiero que estés fuerte. – le digo guiñándole un ojo y él se lo acerca de nuevo. –Tengo que irme, entro en diez minutos.

Me acerco a la cama para estar cerca de él antes de irme.

-¿Vendrás luego?

-No creo, tengo que terminar cosas de ayer todavía. – le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿hasta el lunes? –me pregunta y, no sé si me lo imagino o qué, pero lo noto triste diciendo eso.

-Puedo venir a verte mañana. – le digo. – Y así escojo yo la peli esta vez.

-Me parece genial. – me contesta alegre.

Me agacho y le doy un suave beso en la frente que prolongo varios segundos. Voy a levantarme pero Sam tira de mi brazo y me da un beso en la comisura de los labios. Los nervios florecen en mí y salgo de allí precipitadamente con la mochila en el hombro en dirección al vestuario. ¿Ha sido adrede o ha fallado? Y si ha fallado... ¿A dónde iba? A la mejilla… ¿O al labio?


	10. Capítulo 10

-Kurt y yo hemos empezado a salir. – me anuncia Blaine mientras paseamos por Central Park.

-¡No! – me paro de repente y lo cojo del brazo para pararlo también.

-¡Sí! – sonríe ampliamente y lo abrazo.

Le felicito y seguimos andando. Me cuenta con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasó ayer por la noche. Ahora entiendo porque no volvió a casa hasta esta mañana. Me quedé de aguanta velas de Alex y Santana mientras veíamos una película. Lo bueno es que cuando estamos las tres solas actúan como antes, como si solo fuéramos tres amigas.

Cogemos un helado en un puesto ambulante y nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol. Parecemos unos adolescentes en una cita y al comentarlo los dos nos reímos.

-Scar, estás muy guapa hoy. – me dice siguiendo el juego de la cita y yo le doy un golpe en el brazo por lo que los dos volvemos a reír. – Vale, vale. Pues cambio el modo cita adolescente a cotilleos toda la tarde de chicas de la misma edad.

Le miro de reojo dándole un mordisco a mi helado para llevarme un trozo de hielo a la boca.

-No me has contado cómo te fue la noche. – me dice haciendo un símbolo insinuante con las cejas.

Hago una silenció, para crear cierta tensión, mientras se derrite el hielo y finalmente hablo.

-Pues dormimos…juntos en la cama. – Blaine escupe el hielo que tenía en la boca y empieza a toser exageradamente por lo que yo me empiezo a reír. – Si algún día nos besamos y te lo cuento vas a estallar.

Ahora es él quien ríe y yo me quedo pensativa en el último beso. Se lo cuento todo sobre eso y él no encuentra que decirme, excepto que le parecemos adorables. Nos levantamos y volvemos tranquilamente a casa.

-Esta tarde iré a verlo.

-Hoy no trabajas.

-Lo sé. – afirmo y me mira con una sonrisa.

-Dentro de poco os veo oficializando la relación. – se ríe y le doy una suave empujón con la cadera haciéndolo yo también. – Veo una boda no muy lejana.

- Tranquilo, serás el padrino.

-Oh! – me da un abrazo como si la conversación fuera real. – Cuando me case, sea con quien sea…

-Kurt. –digo con una sonrisa.

-No quiero gafarlo. – se ríe y sigue. – Tú serás mi madrina de bodas.

-Será todo un honor Blaine.

Seguimos divagando sobre bodas falsas hasta que llegamos a casa. Alex ha preparado la comida y nos sentamos en la mesa que hay en la cocina.

-Está riquísimo.- dice Blaine llevándose un trozo de hamburguesa a la boca junto a un trozo de pan.

-Si lo preparo yo, es normal. – le contesta Alex y los tres empezamos a reír. - ¿Qué hacéis está tarde? Estrenaron una película ayer que pinta muy bien.

Blaine me mira de reojo y yo contesto como si nada mientras corto un trozo de hamburguesa.

-Yo no puedo.

-Yo sí. – anuncia Blaine para que fije más en ello pero no es así.

-¿Por qué no, Scarlett? La peli es genial. Además sale Johnny Depp.

Suspiro profundamente y le informo de mi plan de la tarde esperando el sermón que se que me va a echar. En lugar de eso solo dice una frase.

-Estoy segura de que esto no acabará bien.

No vuelve a decir nada sobre el tema y el resto de la comida gira en torno a Blaine que le dice a Alex que está saliendo con Kurt.

* * *

Cuando llego al hospital, la puerta de la habitación está abierta y visualizo a los hermanos de Sam saltando por allí. Entró sin decir nada y me encuentro a Sam vestido con una camiseta roja y un pantalón gris de pijama. Es un lujo poder verlo vestido y no con la bata del hospital. Mi primer pensamiento es que como sería verlo en tejanos y luego me voy más allá preguntándome por verlo en traje. Está sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas en forma de indio y apoyado en el cabezal de la cama. Esta riendo observando a sus hermanos pequeños. Los tres están solos. Gira la cabeza hacía mí cuando me ve y enseguida sonríe y lo hago de vuelta.

-Ey, hola. – dice y lo saludo. Enseguida sus hermanos le imitan y me saludan también.

-¿Y tus padres? – le pregunto sentándome en una silla que está al lado de la cama y él se gira hacía mi con las piernas aun cruzadas, mientras los niños empiezas a jugar de nuevo.

-Han tenido que ir a arreglar unos papeles y me han dejado con estos un par de horas. – dice señalándolos. –Encima están en modo histérico. No paran. ¿No puedes pincharles nada?

Empiezo a reír y él lo hace también.

-No creo que me dejen, pero hay otras soluciones. Echan Frozen en…- alzó la muñeca para ver la hora. – 10 minutos.

-¿Por qué sabes que van a dar Frozen? – me dice sonriendo y con una ceja alzada.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? – me señalo a mi misma haciéndome la loca. – Puede ser, y solo puede ser, que la viera anunciada en la tele con mi compañero de piso y quedáramos para verla.

Sam se echa a reír y enciende la tele. Le digo el canal y hay una cuenta atrás en la pantalla de cuándo va a empezar. Sam se coloca de nuevo mirando a hacía delante para ver la tele y se coloca hacía un lado de la cama. Me mira a mi primero y luego mira el colchón como si lo señalará. Me levantó rápidamente y me siento a su lado subiendo las piernas en la cama.

-Chicos, venir aquí van a dar Frozen. – le dice a sus hermanos y estos le obedecen enseguida sentándose entre nuestras piernas.

Stacy alza la cabeza, mirando hacia atrás, para verme.

-Eres cómoda Scarlett.

-Gracias. Estaba pensando en ser colchón profesional. ¿Crees, entonces, que valgo para ello? – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño como si realmente lo estuviera pensando y ella se echa a reír para luego volver a mirar hacia delante.

La película empieza en pocos minutos y las disfruto como una cría. Pero quizá no por la película si no por la compañía. Los hermanos de Sam se saben todas las canciones y las cantan cada vez que suena una diferente. Cuando llega Let it go, la canto con ellos. No es la primera vez que veo la película, si no que la vi con mis primos pequeños este invierno por navidad, y es de la única que me acuerdo de la letra. Sam me mira extrañado pero sonriente por lo que yo lo doy todo cantando.

-Cantas bien. – me dice en muy flojo.

-Lo sé. Estoy por presentarme a la voz. – le digo irónicamente en el mismo tono y él niega con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

-Es bastante raro que te sepas las canciones.

-En mis ratos libres miro pelis Disney. Nunca maduré, soy estilo Peter Pan. – le contesto asintiendo él se echa a reír por lo que su hermana se lleva el índice a la boca, mirándole, para hacerle callar. El alza las manos asintiendo y la pequeña vuelve a prestar atención a la película.

-Pues ya haremos un maratón. Me toca ser tu campanilla.

Ahora soy yo quien se ríe demasiado alto y el pequeño Stevie me fulmina con la mirada por lo que tras un lo siento me muerdo el labio reprimiendo la risa. Enseguida vuelvo a mirar la película pero noto una mano que de pronto reposa sobre mi pierna. Mi primer pensamiento es que es Stacy, pero no puede ser. Porque la niña tiene ambas manos delante la boca, mordiéndose una uña, y porque la mano es demasiado grande para ser suya. Giro un poco la cabeza la cabeza para mirarle mejor de reojo. Sam está mirando la película tranquilamente por lo que me imagino que no lo ha pensado demasiado tampoco. Sin embargo, mueve su mano unos centímetros y encuentra la mía. La coge y no dice nada, pero yo tampoco, así que me atrevo a responderle entrelazando los dedos. Ninguno hace nada más y nuestras manos se quedan así el resto de la película.

* * *

Media hora más tarde del fin de Frozen llegan los padres de Sam. El chico está sentado en el sofá y yo a su lado. Mientras que sus hermanos están uno en cada punta de la cama jugando a hundir la flota. Su madre se sienta al lado del chico y su padre acerca la silla. Nos quedamos dialogando el resto de la tarde animadamente. Creo que les he caído en gracia, y bueno, ellos a mi me han caído extremadamente bien. Cuando llega la bandeja de la cena de Sam, este les convence para que bajen a cenar con sus hermanos y que después de eso yo me marche ya. Así que nos quedamos solos y le acerco la mesa al sofá sentándome de nuevo a su lado.

-Jodida comida de hospital.

-No te quejes tanto. – Me fulmina con la mirada y yo me echo a reír recordando el puré del otro día.

El chico come tranquilamente, pero tarda muy poco porque deja un plato entero. Luego aparto la mesa de nuevo y me siento de lado para quedarme de frente a él, por lo que me imita.

-¿Sabes? Realmente no sé nada de tu vida social, solo tu familia más cercana. Puedo decirte que escuchas Simple Plan o que eres arquitecto pero no con quien lo escuchas o con quien trabajas.

-Si quieres saber si tengo novia, puedes preguntarlo directamente. – me indica con una sonrisa y frunzo los labios notando cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-Eres tonto. – digo pero sabiendo que es justo lo que quiero saber.

-Me lo dicen mucho, pero no sé, me saqué la carrera a la primera sabes. Y con muy buen nota. – Niego con la cabeza riéndome y él me sonríe de nuevo.- Ahora enserio. Pues poco. Con la gente del trabajo me llevo bien, pero son eso: gente del trabajo. Ya sabes el dicho: donde tengas la olla no metas la…

-Sam…- le interrumpo antes de que siga una barbaridad y el ríe.

-Perdón, perdón. Y bueno luego tengo mis colegas de toda la vida. Algunos de la infancia y otros de la universidad pero que son como los primeros. Aunque todo el mundo está muy ocupado con sus novias y quedamos menos que antes. Por lo que últimamente solía salir con siempre con gente diferente: del gimnasio, de las clases de guitara… Necesito una novia para que me vuelva a parecer suficiente quedar dos veces al mes.

No tiene novia. Confirmado. Sonrío sin pensarlo.

-Y tú qué. Si me has hablado de tu novio, mi mente no ha querido procesarlo todavía. – prosigue.

-No tienes que procesarlo, porque no hay. Te he hablado de Brody pero es agua pasada. – me encojo de hombros.

- El médico que se fue a Orlando. – asiento. – No sabes lo que se pierde y me alegro de que agua pasada. Si no, lo que voy a hacer ahora no te acabaría de gustar del todo.

Se acerca rápidamente a mí, colocando su mano sobre mi mejilla, y siento sus suaves labios sobre mi boca. Me está besando y, aunque primero me cuesta asimilarlo, enseguida le contesto acercándome más a él. Colocó mis manos en su cuello y la mano libre la baja a mi cadera. Seguimos así, saboreando el momento, hasta que nos separamos por necesidad de aire. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y ambos sonreímos. Sam se acerca de nuevo a mí para repetirlo pero escuchamos la puerta por lo que pegamos un salto que nos deja con medio metro de distancia entre nosotros.

* * *

Llego a casa y me dejo caer en el sofá al lado de Blaine. No le digo nada pero mi cara lo hace por mí. Enseguida le empiezo a contar la tarde pero me veo interrumpida por un mensaje en mi móvil. Lo saco precipitadamente, esperándome quien puede ser. Y efectivamente.

"Preferiría un beso tuyo de buenas noches, no el de mi madre."

Le he dejado mi número a Sam antes de irme.

"¿Qué tal si me quedo a dormir mañana para poder dártelo?"

* * *

_NA: Hola! Bueno solo deciros que viene un parón de 9 días por que me voy de campamentos people. No me odieis mucho ni me abandoneis jeje Un beso a todos y en cuento vuelva actualizo!_


	11. Capítulo 11

Estoy sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista con los pies cruzados encima de Alex, que mira la televisión. Blaine no está, se ha ido a casa de Kurt, por lo que estamos solas.

-Esta noche no estaré, puedes invitar a Santana. – digo bajando la revista y ella me mira.

-Sí, claro… ¿Dónde vas? – me pregunta y yo suspiro.

-A ver a Sam.

Ella niega con la cabeza y mira de nuevo a la pantalla. Subo la revista para leer de nuevo pero la vuelvo a bajar.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le preguntó algo frustrada. Ella vuelva a girar la cabeza hacía mi.

-Ya te dije que creo que esto no acabará bien

-No lo conoces. – le espetó.

-Scar, déjalo. Sabes mi opinión pero no te digo nada, así que no me comas la cabeza. – me dice y yo la miro mal, frunciendo el ceño.

Bajo las piernas al suelo y me levanto. Me situó frente al televisor y lo cierro. Luego miro a Alex.

-Ponte los zapatos. Te vienes a conocerle.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – me dice alzando una ceja, mirándome incrédula, y yo asiento.

Sorprendentemente se levanta y me hace caso. Cojo mis cosas y me ató la sandalias para luego poner rumbo al hospital junto a ella.

* * *

-Hola. – digo al pasar primero y Sam me saluda con una sonrisa.

Ya está solo, pero no creo que haga mucho de eso. Justo detrás de mi pasa Alex y Sam me mira alzando una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-Sam está es Alex. Alex este es Sam. – digo y la chica se acerca para estrecharle la mano a modo de saludo.

-Tu compañera de piso. – dice el chico y yo asiento. Dejo la bolsa encima del sofá y me siento. Alex rodea la cama y se coloca a mi lado.

Primero se muestra reacia a estar allí. Sam le hace preguntar y ella responde muy secamente. Pero luego, parece que coja confianza y empieza a mostrarse como realmente es. Terminamos charlando muy animadamente los tres y se hace bastante tarde.

-Lo siento chicos, mi maravillosa novia ya me está echando la bronca. Le he dicho que la pasaría a buscar a las once y son y media. – dice guardando el móvil que había sacado por notarlo vibrar.

-Te acompaño al ascensor. –digo y ambas nos ponemos de pie.

Alex se despide de Sam y las dos nos encaminamos al pasillo.

-¿Qué me dices? – le pregunto mientras esperamos a que llegue el ascensor.

-Es buen tío. Es muy agradable…– reconoce.

-¿Pero? – pregunto sabiendo que con Alex siempre hay peros.

-Pero nada. Espero que te salga genial. Enserio, me gusta. – dice y yo alucino.

Me lanzó a darle un abrazo que es interrumpido por que abren las puertas. Se despide de mí y le digo que ya nos veremos mañana cuando venga a trabajar. Me vuelvo a la habitación y Sam me sonríe. Me encamino al sofá, pero cambio el rumbo para sentarme en la cama, a la altura de la cadera del chico y mirándole de frente.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? – le pregunto.

-Simpática. – dice y luego entrecierra los ojos. – Aunque en un primer momento he tenido la sensación de que no le caía extremadamente bien.

-Si le caías mal, ya no. Nos ganas a todos con tu forma de ser, eres míster simpatía. – le digo sonriendo y él me imita.

Sam se incorpora para acercarse a mí y se queda a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Oye, me debías algo. – susurra y luego roza sus labios con los míos.

-Quizá un beso de buenas noches ¿verdad? – digo sin apartarme y él asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

Coloco una mano en su mejilla y junto nuestros labios un cálido beso. Dulce y sencillo al principio, pero luego pide paso para adentrarse en mi boca y yo se lo concedo. Cada vez la intensidad sube más, la pausas para respirar se reducen a pequeñas separaciones con inspiraciones rápidas. La mano que tiene la vía va a parar a mi cuello, por la movilidad reducida, mientras que la otra se desliza por mi espalda hasta que se paraliza en la parte inferior para atraerme hacía él. No sé cuánto tiempo seguimos así hasta que su mano va a parar a mi pecho. Primero, no hago nada, le dejo hacer, pero luego me doy cuenta de que se nos está yendo de las manos. Me aparto con una sonrisa y me levanto.

-¿Enserio? – me pregunta confuso y yo asiento. Él chico suspira y yo me voy al baño porque si no me lanzaría de nuevo hacía él.

Me lavo la cara con agua fría y respiro profundamente varias veces. Luego salgo y me dirijo a la mochila.

-Hoy escojo peli yo. – digo sacando el portátil y Sam asiente.

Lo coloco en la mesa y la arrastro hasta la cama. Sam me hace hueco a su izquierda como siempre y yo lo ocupo. Enciendo el ordenador pero él toma el control. En vez de poner la carpeta de las películas, abre la web cam.

-¿Preparada para nuestra primera foto? – me pregunta mirándome y yo automáticamente me miro en la pantalla.

-Dios, menudos pelos llevo. – digo alisándolos en la mano y consigo que queden ligeramente bien.

-Mujeres. – susurra Sam divertido y me giro para mirarlo indignada. Él me mira a mí y sin previo aviso le da al botón. –Nuestra primera foto es de tu mirada de odio.

-¡Oye! – me echo a reír y el sonríe dándole al botón de nuevo. – Joder Sam, déjame salir en una bien.

-De acuerdo. – dice y prepara el temporizador. -¿Estás lista?

Asiento y él le dan al botón. Espera tres segundos y me coge la cara con una mano girándola hacía él para darme un beso. Clic. Otra foto. Me echo a reír y me deja salir sonriendo normal en la próxima foto. En la siguiente soy yo la que directamente le besa, sin manos de por medio. Nos hacemos unas cuantas más haciendo el tonto y luego me deja recuperar el mando para poner una película.

-¿Qué tal La novia cadáver? – le pregunto.

-Oh, sí. Está muy bien. Me gustan las películas de Tim Burton.

-A mí me gusta Johnny Depp y sale en muchas de sus películas.

-Es un gran actor.

-Me encanta en Piratas del Caribe. Es mi saga favorita. Yo en otra vida sería un pirata como ellos.

-"Sin duda sois el peor pirata del que he odio hablar" – cita Sam con una sonrisa.

-"Pero habéis odio hablar de mí." – le digo siguiendo el dialogo de la película.

-A mí también me encanta. – Me dice y yo sonrío.- ¿Empezamos la peli? Es tarde ya.

Asiento y le doy dos clics para que se abra. Sam me rodea con un brazo por los hombros, me acomodo encima de su pecho y vemos la película tranquilamente.

* * *

Bajo la pantalla del ordenador y empujo la mesa para apartarla de la cama y que no quede encima de nosotros. Me giro de lado, hacía Sam, imitándolo porque el también lo había hecho. Me quedo mirando sus verdes ojos, sin decir nada, hasta que él rompe el silencio.

-Es probable que mañana me den el alta.

-Lo sé, me alegro muchísimo. Dejaremos atrás películas en el hospital para poder ir al cine de verdad. – respondo y el chico sonríe.

-Hora de dormir, mañana a las 8 en pie. – me dice colocándome un mano en la mejilla para acariciarla suevamente.

Asiento pero me acerco un poco más él y le beso. Sam me corresponde primero pero luego se aparta.

-Cuando te suene mañana el despertador, odiarás a todo el mundo. – me dice colocándome un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Finjo un enfado por el rechazo y me giro para darle la espalda. Él aprovecha y me rodea la cintura con un brazo por lo que me acurruco contra él.

-Buenas noches, Scar. – susurra en mi oído.

Es la primera vez que me llama así y casi me derrito.

-Buenas noches, Sam. – logró responder.

Tras notar un suave beso en mi nuca me rindo al sueño.

* * *

_NA: Pues nada, que ya he vuelto! Espero que os guste y que realmente siento este parón tan largo!_


	12. Capítulo 12

Llevo dos horas trabajando con los internos. Hoy debo decirle a Santana quien se lleva la primera cirugía y aunque mi favorita es Rose no se la daré a ella. Le dije que hasta que no empezara a hacerse notar la ignoraría, y debo cumplirlo.

-Chicos. – digo haciéndoles formar un circulo. – Como sabréis tengo que deciros quien se lleva la primera cirugía. Que alguien se lleve esta no quiere decir, ni por asomo, que se llevé el resto o incluso que se vuelva a llevar alguna. Como sabréis al final del curso uno de vosotros quedará fuera, y podría ser el que hoy se ha llevado al cirugía. Así que por favor, pido que sigáis esforzándoos al máximo.

Los internos asienten, impacientes por la respuesta. Me hago derogar expresamente porque reconozco que es divertido hacerles esperar.

-Entonces. Lynn, te la llevas. – digo de golpe. El chico se encoge con al puño alzado y el hermano de Puckerman le da un abrazo para que segundos después lo haga Rose. – sigue trabajando así y incluso esfuérzate más. No te confíes, ni si quiera eras la primera opción.

El chico asiente y me arrepiento ligeramente la brusquedad de mis palabras, por lo que le dedico una sonrisa que no se espera y la responde extrañado. Dejo que se adelanten hacia una clase que tienen con Blaine pero llamo a Rose para que venga conmigo.

-Rose, acércate. Tengo que hablar contigo. – le digo haciéndole un gesto con la mano y la chica se acerca temerosa de haber hecho algo mal. –No pasa nada grave.

La chica suspira ligeramente.

-Usted dirá Dra. Jones.

-¿Sabes por qué Lynn no era mi primera opción? – le pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza. –Porque lo eras tú.

-¿Yo? – pregunta realmente sorprendida.

-Rose, creo que tienes un gran futuro en el mundo de la medicina. Eres dulce con los pacientes e inteligente a la hora de tomar decisiones. Pero… - bajo mi todo de voz para imantarla. –Nadie va a hacer ni puto caso si siempre hablas así.

-Entiendo. – susurra y luego carraspea para subir el tono. –Entiendo.

-Mejor así. En este mundo el que habla más fuerte se impone. Siempre hay discrepancia, habla con seguridad y todo el mundo hará lo que digas. Yo era como tu Rose, por eso quiero que cambies.

-Está bien. – me dice y le sonrío guiñándole un ojo antes de entrar en un laboratorio.

-¿Qué hay Blaine? – le pregunto con una sonrisa y me siento a su lado en un taburete.

Los internos forman un semicírculo de pie delante de nosotros. Blaine va a darles un curso rápido de cardiología para ver si podría ser lo suyo, por lo que el chico empieza a hablar. Fijo que le escucho pero realmente uso ese tiempo para descansar la mente hasta que me percato de que hay un reloj en la pared. La una y media.

-Oh dios mío. – digo sin poderme controlar y me levanto de golpe.

Miro a Blaine que me mira con cara de interrogante. Le he interrumpido la explicación y automáticamente me disculpo.

-Lo siento. Me voy, luego si eso vengo a por ellos. Perdona de verdad. – digo y salgo escopetada por la puerta.

Corro hacía el ascensor y tarda poco en el llegar. Pero cuando llego a la planta ocho en la habitación no queda nadie, por lo que vuelvo hacia el tablón de enfermeras donde aparece Kurt.

-Si te das prisa, lo coges en la entrada.- me dice sonriendo.

Se lo agradezco en lo que parece un susurro porque ya he empezado a correr escaleras abajo por que el ascensor se me ha escapado. En la planta baja miro por todas partes pero no lo veo así que sin bajar el ritmo llego hasta la puerta del hospital y finalmente lo veo. Está con su madre esperando, a 10 metros de mí. Con unos tejanos cortos y una sudadera. Aunque me he parado para mirar si lo veía, vuelvo a correr de nuevo para llegar hasta él.

-Sam. – digo entre jadeos colocando una mano en su hombro.

Él chico se gira sorprendido y automáticamente sonríe. Pone ambas manos en mi cuello y sin pensárselo dos veces me da un beso delante de su madre. Primero me entra el pánico por el público, pero luego me dejo llevar por esos dulces labios. Cuando nos separamos me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Pensaba que no vendrías. – me dice echándome con una mano el pelo hacía atrás.

-No te voy a dejar escapar. – digo sonriendo y él me da un beso de nuevo, que contesto colocando las manos en su cadera.

Finalmente somos cortados por un carraspeo y ambos nos giramos hacia la madre de Sam. Noto como me sube el rubor las mejillas, pero la mujer está sonriendo.

-Siento interrumpir, pero tu padre está aquí con el coche. – dice Mary y él asiente.

-¿Nos vemos pronto? – me pregunta.

-Nos vemos pronto. – asiento.

Me da un último beso y me quedo ahí hasta que sube al coche. Me despido con la mano y él me manda un beso. Que tonto es. Me encanta.

* * *

-Mírala, parece que está en otra galaxia. – dice Santana pinchándome con el dedo en la mejilla y yo se lo golpeo con la mano suevamente.

-Déjame tranquila Santana. – le digo sin dejar de sonreír. Hoy soy incapaz de no hacerlo.

-Es que está en otra galaxia. – dice Quinn haciendo una pausa para meterse una cucharada de pasta en el boca. – En la galaxia "love".

Santana, Mike y Blaine se echan a reír y yo ni siquiera puedo fulminarla con la mirada. Me siento demasiado bien para que me afecte

-Love, love, love. Is the only way… - canturrea Blaine animadamente.

-Queréis dejarme en paz. – les digo y los voy mirando a uno cuando a continuación digo sus nombres. – Santana estas en plan romanticismo extremo con Alex. Mike, estás saliendo con Tina desde hace cuanto… ¿7 meses? Blaine, tu eres más chica que yo estos días con tu royo coqueto con Kurt y Quinn… se te ve a distancia que entre Puck y tu ya ha pasado algo. Estás extremadamente radiante estos últimos días. – la chica se sonrosa y sonríe más para si misma que para los demás. –Así que dado que todos somos habitantes de la galaxia Love, pido un poco de paz para mí en esta comida.

Todos se quedan en silencio unos segundos hasta que Santana lo rompe.

-Eres la última en llegar. Tenemos todo el derecho del mundo de meternos contigo.

Todos asienten y vuelven a ponerse a la carga. En el fondo, no me molesta, es solo que me apetece estar más a mi rollo feliz de hoy. Aun así, contesto a todas sus preguntas hasta que Blaine se percata de lo que he dicho de Quinn.

-Eh chicos. – dice para que nos callemos y mira a la rubia.- Que Quinn no ha negado que haya pasado algo con Puckerman.

Los cuatro nos apoyamos en la mesa para acortar distancia y medio intimidar a la rubia que enseguida se sonroja.

-Ya estás hablando bonita. – le digo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eres vengativa. – me dice sacándome la lengua.

-Ojos por ojo… - le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa.

-Pues…bueno. La cosa es que quedamos para ir al cine. Y después del cine fuimos a cenar a su casa y una cosa llevo a la otra… Y bueno ya sabéis. – dice tapándose la cara con ambas manos por lo que todos empezamos a reír.

-Que fuerte, te has acostado con Puckerman. – dice Mike de repente y todos le miramos. – Es gracioso por que he dicho lo que todos pensáis pero yo no sé ni quién es él.

Todos volvemos a reír de nuevo.

-¿Y sois pareja? – pregunta indiscretamente Santana.

-Todavía no, pero hoy hemos quedado para hablarlo. Si no me lo pide él, se lo pido yo. – dice sonriendo con rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Que mona! – decimos Santana y yo a la vez provocando una carcajada en el resto.

-Tienes el sí asegurado. – le dice Santana.

La rubia sonríe de nuevo y seguimos hablando de cuatro tonterías más hasta que tengo que irme.

-Chicos, me voy. Tengo que ir buscar el correo por si ha llegado el papeleo de mis maravillosos internos. – digo sonriendo con pocas ganas.

-Pregunta si ha llegado el mío anda. Y me mandas un mensaje. – me pide Mike haciéndome ojitos tiernos.

- Está bien… - le contesto rodando los ojos.

-Ya que estás pregunta por mí, si no es molestia, por favor. – se apresura a decir Quinn.

-¿Desde cuándo soy vuestra secretaría? – digo sonriendo y ellos me contestan con carotas divertidas. – Os digo algo en cinco minutos.

Salgo de allí y bajo las escaleras tranquilamente. No tengo prisa pero 10 pisos se hacen una eternidad. Y más, al ritmo que llevo.

-Emma. – digo dando tres golpes suaves en el tablón alternando las manos. -¿Han llegado los papeles de seguimiento de mis internos?

-Lo miro. – la chica sonríe y se levanta. Pero la paro antes de que se vaya.

-Mírame si han llegado también los de Fabray y Chang, que si están pasarían luego. – la pelirroja asiente y se mete en una sala donde probablemente este el correo.

Me apoyo con ambas codos en el tablón esperando a que vuelva cuando oigo mi nombre a mis espaldas.

-Scarlett.

No puede ser. Esa voz imposible de no reconocer. La que me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo y la que me destrozó el corazón. Me giró y allí lo veo.

-Brody. – es lo único que acierto a decir.

* * *

_NA: Esto termina ya. Mañana subire el ultimo cap en dos partes. :) _


	13. Capítulo 13 Parte uno

Suena el timbre y me acerco corriendo a la puerta pero Blaine está apoyándose en ella con cara de asustado.

-Scarlett, vas a fli… - dice pero lo interrumpo.

-Ya lo sé. He quedado con él. – digo guardando las llaves en el bolso.

-No lo estás diciendo enserio. – se reincorpora acercándose a mí. -¿Qué hace aquí?

-No lo sé, pero lo quiero averiguar. – le contesto y abro la puerta.

-Hola chicos. – dice Brody con una amplia sonrisa y, aunque me odio por ello, se me escapa a mi otra.

Yo le contesto, pero Blaine se limita a mirarlo despectivamente para luego meterse para dentro.

-¿Vamos? – pregunto y asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

Un buen restaurante, dos copas de vino y una excelente comida. Anécdotas del hospital de Orlando y viejos recuerdos como tema de conversación. Ninguna mención a su regreso.

Me abre la puerta de un bonito apartamento y yo paso dentro. Dejo el bolso en el sofá y me giro hacia él con las manos juntas sobre la cintura.

-Lo he pasado bien. – admito cuando se acerca a mí.

-Y yo. – sonríe ampliamente.

Un silenció se interpone entre nosotros. Bajo la mirada al suelo cuando él hace desaparecer un poco la distancia que nos separa. No dejo de pensar que hace aquí y finalmente lo tengo que preguntar.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?

- Me han dado un trabajo en el hospital del centro. – dice y yo asiento.

-Felicidades.

-Soy el nuevo director del hospital. – dice orgulloso.

-Sabía que llegarías lejos. – admito.

-Hace un mes que estoy aquí pero no me atrevía a hablarte. – dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos. – Siempre me arrepentí de irme sin ti Scar.

Miente, se que miente. Para él lo importante es la carrera, no yo. Pero yo también me miento a mí misma y me convenzo de que dice la verdad. Por lo tanto, sonrío coquetamente y en pocos segundos sus labios están sobre los míos.

* * *

Tiro el despertador al suelo cuando empieza a sonar. Palpo con la mano el otro lado de la cama pero está vacío. Abro lo ojos inmediatamente y encuentro una nota: "Me he ido a trabajar, nos vemos está noche." Típico de Brody. Quizá me lo esperaba, pero no puedo negar que me duela que no se haya quedado a despertarme o a desayunar juntos. Finalmente, le he dado otra oportunidad, debería estar más por estos pequeños detalles. Me dejo caer boca arriba en un suspiro. No importa, no vale la pena enfadarse por esto. Al fin y al cabo ha sido una noche bonita. Besos, caricias y nada más, solo dormir. Me levanto y me coloco la ropa de ayer, a excepción de la blusa, que substituyo por una camiseta de Brody más cómoda. En la cocina hay una macedonia preparada con un cartelito que indica que es para mí. Hay un corazón en él, quizá si piensa en los detalles.

* * *

-¿Hoy tienes la prueba del Sr. Daniels verdad? – le pregunto a Blaine con una sonrisa.

-¿Es lunes no? – me responde secamente y yo asiento. – Pues entonces sí, claro.

Suspiro y le agarro del brazo por que empieza a irse. Hace una semana que he empezado con Brody y lo mismo que se lo conté a Blaine. Desde entonces, que está enfadado conmigo.

-¿Vas a estar así para siempre? – le preguntó consiguiendo que se gire hacía mi.

-No. Pero si te equivocas, mereces un castigo. – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Joder Blaine, es mi vida.

-Lo sé, por eso no puedo dejar que la destroces. – me dice frunciendo el ceño con pena y yo lo suelto. – Vale. No puedo estar más así contigo pero ya sabes lo que opino. Tiene la casa vetada.

Asiento e intento esbozar una sonrisa.

-Y se lo contarás a Alex, que empieza a sospechar que tienes otra casa y nos vas a abandonar. – dice sonriendo y yo asiento de nuevo. – Hoy no te llevo a casa, me voy con Kurt tomar algo.

-Vale. Pues… - me miro la muñeca para ver el reloj. – yo me voy a ir yendo ya si no tengo que esperar a que acabes.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y diez minutos después estoy en el vestíbulo. Salgo y, aun en la puerta, alzo los brazos con las manos unidas para estirarme mientras cierro los ojos. Cuando los abro de nuevo un chico está situado frente a mí. Sudadera negra, igual que las converse, y un pantalón corto tejano. Su pelo rubio está ligeramente más corto y peinado hacia arriba. Está extremadamente guapo y no puedo articular palabra hasta que no lo hace él.

-Hola Scarlett. – dice con una sonrisa.

-Sam. – contesto y el corazón me da un vuelco.

Los dos nos alejamos del hospital andando tranquilamente sin decir nada hasta que Sam se para agarrándome del brazo y empieza a hablar sin parar.

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que pasabas de mí, no sé. Pensaba que vendría a verme y eso. Pero me dije: a ver Sam, tampoco le dijiste tu domicilio imbécil. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, hoy me he mudado de nuevo a mi piso de independizado así que menudo lio. Aunque oye, luego claro: ¿y el teléfono qué? Me he auto convencido de que te lo han robado o lo has perdido. ¿Es así verdad?

Voy a contestarle que no pero me interrumpe.

-Bueno, oye, no importa. No quiero saberlo. Solo quiero callar y besarte ya. – dice y coloca sus manos en mis mejilla para inclinarse, pero aparto la cabeza antes de que nuestros labios se junten.

-No puedo Sam. – digo alejándome de él.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensaba que te gustaba.

Joder, claro que me gusta.

-Sam, verás, ha vuelvo…- digo y me corta.

-No. Eso no Scarlett. No me digas que ha vuelto el imbécil ese.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Sam, entiéndeme. – digo tratando de colocar una mano en su brazo pero él se aparta.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-Lo siento.

-No vuelvas a decirlo lo siento Scarlett. Si lo has hecho, no lo sientes. Realmente pensaba que lo nuestro podría llegar lejos. Así que aquí él único que lo siente soy yo.

Como se gira para irse, me suelto y un par de lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas. Pero se gira de nuevo hacía mi y con rapidez me da un beso intenso antes de volver a dejar distancia entre nosotros.

-Él imbécil ese te habrá dado más que un beso, pero recuerda que no significarán ni la mitad que uno de los nuestros.

Ahora sí que se va y las lágrimas fluyen sin un final cercano. Me siento en un banco y allí me quedo un buen rato. Pensando en él y pensando en Brody. Quizá sí que Brody me diera más que un beso en un pasado pero no ahora. No había sido capaz de acostarme con él. En mi mente giraba la idea principal de que era por falta de confianza pero realmente sabía que era porque no había dejado de pensar en Sam. Y era verdad que lo besos de Sam eran como fuegos artificiales pero mi vida con Brody era tan sencilla y fácil…


	14. Capítulo 13 Parte dos

Llegué a casa hecha una mierda y me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar. De madrugada, se puso a llover y no ha parado desde entonces. El tiempo ha ido concorde con mi estado anímico estos tres días. Me siento ligeramente recuperada por lo que he aceptado la cena que Brody me ha propuesto para esta noche. Además, si la volviera a rechazar, sospecharía que me pasaba algo.

Aparezco en el salón donde Blaine y Alex están mirando la televisión.

-Vaya por dios, si ya no pareces un zombie. – Me dice Blaine cuando me ve.

Tiene razón, parcia un alma en pena estos días, pero ahora llevo un bonito vestido veraniego y voy ligeramente maquillada.

-¿Has quedado con tu doctorcito? – me pregunta Alex uniéndose a la conversación.

-Sí, he quedado con Brody. – asiento y ella niega con la cabeza.

Suspiro profundamente y me siento en el sofá.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? – le pregunto algo frustrada.

-Nada. – dice sin mirarme, atenta a la televisión.

Busco la mirada de Blaine, por si él sabe algo, pero niega con la cabeza en cuanto la encuentro.

-Siempre la misma historia Alex. – le digo y capto su atención.

-Es que al final yo tenía razón Scarlett.

-¿Por qué? Si ya no estoy con él. – le pregunto confusa sabiendo por dónde van los tiros.

-¿Ha acabado mal o no? – me pregunta y yo aparto la mirada sin responder. – Pues ya está. Lo que no me esperaba era que fuera por tu culpa Scar. Probablemente has jodido una de las mejores oportunidades de tu vida.

-Alex, ya vale… - le susurra Blaine intentando que yo no lo oiga, pero no lo consigue.

-¿Ya vale que? ¿De decirle la verdad? Ha dejado a un chico realmente encantador para volver con una imbécil que la dejo destrozada. – me mira fijamente. – y sabes que tengo razón. Sabes que te has equivocado y por eso llevas tres días en este modo depresivo. ¿Pero para que aceptarlo y arreglarlo? Deja de estar en lo seguro Scarlett.

Alex se levanta y abandona el salón. Blaine me mira de manera compasiva pero yo alzo la mano para callarlo antes de que diga nada. El timbre suena poco después y me dirijo al recibidor para abrir la puerta.

-Hola preciosa. – dice Brody y intenta darme un beso en los labios que acaba en la mejilla porque giro la cara.

-Hola. – digo y esbozo una sonrisa.

Lo miro de arriba a abajo y me doy cuenta de que sigue lloviendo por que lleva un paraguas en la mano.

-Mierda, no he cogido uno. – digo señalándolo.

-Da igual, con este valdrá para los dos. Tengo el coche casi en la puerta. – dice sonriente y yo asiento.

* * *

Un buen restaurante, dos copas de vino y una buena comida. Demasiado típico de Brody. Y ahora empieza de nuevo a contarme sus batallitas.

-Y entonces le dije al doctor Smith que eso no se hacía así. Que si era un interno o que. – empieza a reírse él solo y yo por cortesía suelto una ligera carcajada.

Si he de ser sincera, llevo un buen rato sin escucharlo. Tengo la mente en las palabras de Alex. Noto una ligera vibración en el móvil. Y excusándome lo saco. Tan solo es un mensaje de información, pero fingiendo que es importante, me quedo mirando fotos solo por dejar de escucharlo un rato más. Una foto con Blaine y Santana en el hospital, otra con Alex en el restaurante mejicano en el que casi nos da algo con ese plato picante… joder, lo que faltaba: las fotos que me hice con Sam en el hospital. ¿Por qué me las pasaría al móvil? Las paso una a una, con ligera rapidez, y me quedo estancada en la que me está besando mientras sostiene mi cara con una sola mano por las mejillas. Se me escapa una sonrisa y pronto mis pensamientos son interrumpidos.

-¿Todo bien Scarlett? – me pregunta Brody pasando una mano entre mi móvil y yo para interferir en la visión de la pantalla.

-¿Sabes qué? No, todo está mal. – digo bloqueando el móvil y guardándolo en el único bolsillo del vestido.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunta confuso.

-Todo me pasa Brody. ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme? No, realmente, ese no es el problema. La cosa es porque fui tan tonta de aceptarte de nuevo. Estoy harta, de ti y de tu hospital y de todo. Deje escapar lo que más me importaba y debo recuperarlo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Se ha acabado Brody. – sentencio y me levanto decidida hacía la salida.

-Señorita, está lloviendo a mares. No le recomiendo salir sin paraguas. Será mejor que espere. – me dice el portero con una sonrisa.

Observo detenidamente la calle. Tiene razón. Llueve muchísimo.

-No importa. – le contesto sonriendo y echo a correr bajo la lluvia.

¿Dónde voy? Si lo llamo no me lo cogerá. No sé donde vive…la ficha del hospital. Ahí lo debe poner. Mercedes tiene turno si no recuerdo mal. Me freno en seco en medio de la calle, y saco el móvil. Las gotas caen sobre la pantalla y yo llamo a mi enfermera favorita.

-Mercedes al habla.

-Cedes, tienes que hacerme un favor enorme. – digo rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes que conseguirme la dirección de Sam.

Primero me toma a broma pero luego ve que voy muy enserio. No me promete nada y cuelga. Como esperaba, diez minutos después, tengo la dirección de su casa. Está a cinco minutos de aquí así que echo a correr de nuevo. Mi mente procesa con retraso que Sam ya no vive allí, si no que se mudó de nuevo a su propia casa. Así que cuando llego me dejo caer en las escaleras que dan acceso a la puerta de la casa. No sé si pasan diez minutos o una hora hasta que oigo una voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Scarlett? ¿Eres tú? – pregunta y yo me levanto para girarme.

-Mary. – acierto a decir. – Sí, soy yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que recuperar a Sam. – digo sin filtros.

No quiero perder el tiempo y si ella quiere ayudarme, espero que sea lo antes posible. La mujer me mira con compasión y asiente con la cabeza. Se acerca a mí por lo que quedo debajo de su paraguas.

-Él dijo que no, pero yo sabía que volverías. – admite y me dice la dirección.

Hago una ademan de abrazarla pero me lo pienso mejor. Voy empapada. Así que le beso la mejilla y tras una amplia sonrisa por parte de las dos vuelvo a salir corriendo pero me detengo al oírla.

-Hazlo feliz Scarlett.

-Lo prometo.

Echo a correr sin parar, tengo treinta minutos andando hasta allí, así que intento darme la más prisa posible.

Finalmente llego a un bonito edificio. Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que es bastante tarde. Las tres de la madrugada, para ser exactos. Pero tengo decido no echarme atrás. Pico en el piso que su madre me ha indicado y tras esperar un par de minutos una voz ronca contesta al interfono.

-¿Quién es?

-Sam, es importante. – digo y la puerta hace un sonido de que se abre.

Que chico más confiado. Podría ser un ladrón que ha visto su nombre en el buzón perfectamente. Se me escapa un pequeña carcajada, pero creo que es más por la histeria que por otra cosa. Subo hasta el último piso por las escaleras y entonces pico de nuevo a la puerta. Como no abre nadie ni se escucha nada, pico de nuevo. Está vez escucho un golpe y finalmente la puerta se abre.

-Perdona, me había dormido en el sof…- empieza a explicar pero se calla en cuanto me ve. – Scarlett.

-Sam. Lo siento. Sé que diga lo que diga, no tengo perdón. He cometido el error más grande que jamás he cometido. Te dije que no te iba dejar escapar y, aunque casi lo hago, quiero remediarlo ¿vale? Porque realmente no quiero dejarte ir.

El chico se queda en silenció unos segundos y luego sonríe.

-Estás empapada.- dice finalmente y yo me río.

-Te quiero. – me sale del alma decirlo.

La sonrisa se desvanece y coloca ambas manos en mis mejillas para atraerme a él y besarme. Me arrastra dentro con el beso y cierra la puerta tras nosotros. Rodeo su cuello con los brazos y él baja sus manos en mis piernas para elevarme. Me lleva a su habitación y nos deja caer en la cama. La intensidad de los besos ha aumentado considerablemente pero él hace un parón de repente.

-Yo también te quiero. – susurra y no puedo controlar mis ganas de besarlo.

La ropa desaparece en poco tiempo y dejo de saber cuando acaba mi cuerpo y comienza el suyo.

* * *

Son las once de la mañana y entro sigilosamente en mi piso con fe de que todos sigan durmiendo. Me dirijo a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa para poder volver a salir.

-Hombre, pero si es la desaparecida. – dice Blaine en voz muy alta mientras se apoya en el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto.

El medio grito ha hecho aparecer a Alex, que pasa y se tumba en la cama.

-A sí que las cosas fueron bien con el doctorcito supongo. – dice la chica mirando el techo y a mí se me escapa un pequeña carcajada.

-Con el doctorcito precisamente no.

Ambos me prestan toda la atención y no tengo más remedio que contárselo todo.

-Y hemos empezado a salir. – digo finalmente y la habitación de inunda de gritos de emoción y muchas palabras que no logro entender pero que imagino que son felicitaciones.

Me dirijo al recibidor y abro la puerta con mis compañeros de piso tras de mí.

-Puedes pasar, estaban despiertos- digo sonriendo y Sam pasa dentro.

El chico es inundado a preguntas por parte de Blaine mientras Alex organiza una quedada en el Surgeon, donde nos encontramos media hora más tarde. Las presentaciones son rápidas gracias a Puckerman señalando a todo el mundo y gritando sus nombres. El único que dice delicadamente es el de Quinn, que acompaña con un "mi novia" y la sonrisa de ella.

Cervezas, preguntas y carcajadas. Sam encaja a la perfección y Santana propone un brindis en su nombre.

-Bienvenido a la familia Sam.

Todos alzamos las cervezas y las hacemos chocar para luego dar un trago. Una vez dejo la bebida en la mesa Sam me mira con una sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo remarco la bienvenida con un beso.

-No te dejaré escapar de nosotros. – digo sonriendo.

-Eso espero.

* * *

_NA: Pues ya está. Mañana subiré un epílogo pero puedo decir que ya está casi :) Estoy preparando otro fic que tambien protagonizaran Sam y Scarlett... a ver que tal. _


	15. Epílogo

**Dos años después. **

-Corre, súbeme la cremallera. – le pido a Sam y este me hace caso.

Un vez está arriba me abraza por la espalda y encontramos la mirada del otro en el espejo.

-Estás preciosa. – me susurra al oído y giro la cabeza para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Y tú. Deberías usar traje más a menudo.

-Ya sé que estoy preciosa. – dice riéndose sobre mi cuello.

-Eres imbécil. – le contestó riéndome y me suelto del abrazo. – Tengo que ir a ver si los novios me necesitan. Tengo que ser una buena madrina de bodas.

Sam asiente y se sienta en la cama. Le miro frunciendo el ceño y se levanta de nuevo.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Vas tú a ver a Blaine y yo a Kurt? Porque soy un buen novio y te divido el trabajo.

Asiento y me acerco a él colocando mis manos en sus mejillas para darle un ligero beso en los labios. Luego salgo corriendo por la puerta hasta la habitación de Blaine.

-¿Cómo está el novio más guapo del mundo? – le preguntó cuando entro por la puerta y el chico enseguida se lanza a darme un abrazo.

-Pero son dos novios. – oigo decir a Alex.

-Pero nuestros Blaine es el más guapo de los dos… no se lo digáis a Kurt. – digo riéndome y se me unen.

-Estoy nerviosísimo. – reconoce Blaine y yo le coloco las manos sobre los hombros.

-No debes estarlo. Esta es la mejor decisión de tu vida.

-Espero que sea la mía también. – suelta de repente Alex y nos giramos hacía ella.

Tiene la mano alzada y un bonito anillo brilla en uno de sus dedos. Blaine abre ampliamente los ojos y yo niego con la cabeza. Pero Alex asiente y los tres estallamos en un grito.

-Dios mío, ¡cuéntalo todo!- dice Blaine y nos sentamos a ambos lados de Alex.

-Pues, ayer, fuimos a dar una vuelta por la playa y tal cual, lo dijo. "Alex, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Y yo pues muriéndome de amor.

Ambos volvimos a gritar de emoción. Era imposible entender lo que decíamos pero aun así Alex se reía sin parar. Nos interrumpieron cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Quinn.

-Chicos, diez minutos.

-¿Qué haces dando vueltas? – me levanto y me acerco a ella. - ¿Dónde está tu novio que tendría que hacer esto?

-Scarlett, solo estoy de cinco meses. Cualquiera que me viera pensaría que solo estoy más gorda. – dice riéndose y me uno a la carcajada apoyando una mano en su barriga.

-Quinn deberías dejar los dulces. – le digo y seguimos riendo un rato más hasta que nos vamos los cuatro hasta el salón donde se celebra la boda.

Entro y visualizo a Sam en una de las primeras filas junto al resto y me siento en el sitio que está vacío a su lado.

-Adoro las bodas. – digo en voz bajita.

-Pronto podría ser la nuestra. – contesta echando una mirada atrás por si ya entran los novios pero aun no es así.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? – le pregunto alzando las cejas y él me mira con una sonrisa.

-Podría ser que esté tanteando el terreno. – contesta.

-Pues deja de tantear si ya sabes cuál sería mi respuesta. – digo casi en un susurro antes de perderme en sus labios.

* * *

Tres clics en la copa de cristal y toda la atención está sobre mí. Ha sido una boda realmente emocionante… en resumen, he acabado llorando. Como madrina de bodas me toca dar el discurso y es lo que me dispongo a hacer.

-Buenas noches a todos. En primer lugar me gustaría felicitar a la recién pareja. – me dirijo directamente a ellos aguantando la copa con ambas manos. – Felicidades chicos. Todavía recuerdo cuando Blaine me contó, emocionado, el inicio de vuestro amor en Central Park, y ahora, estáis felizmente casados. Comenzáis una nueva etapa en la cual, Kurt, te quedas con el mejor compañero de piso que he tenido. Limpia los baños como nadie. – la gente ríe levemente y yo prosigo. – pero aunque lo tengas de señor de la limpieza, no pasada nada, porque sé que lo harás tan feliz como él ser merece. Y Blaine, más te vale ser el mejor marido que Kurt pueda tener. – le guiño un ojo y alzo la copa. – Por Kurt y Blaine.

La gente repite mis últimas palabras y todos alzan la copa para luego dar un trago. Me siento de nuevo y Alex me mira con una ceja alzada.

-Yo era mejor compañera que él. – dice y las dos estallamos en una carcajada.

-Perdona, creo que nadie puede darle lo que yo como compañero de piso. – remarca Sam apoyando una mano en mi pierna.

-Él gana. – asiento y volvemos a echarnos a reír.

-La próxima celebración será el bautizo de Charlotte. – dice Puckerman acariciando la barriga de Quinn.

-¿Seguro? ¿Con que edad vas a bautizarla? – pregunta Santana sonriéndole a su novia.

-No lo sabemos, con pocos meses supongo. – responde Quinn confusa.

-Entonces vendrá bautizada a nuestra boda. – dice Alex rodeando a Santana por los hombros.

-No puede ser. – dice Mercedes atónita.

-¡Felicidades! – exclaman unos cuantos a la vez.

* * *

Estoy bailando con Blaine un rato. Tiene una sonrisa deslumbrante y una chispa de felicidad en los ojos que nunca le había visto antes.

-Eres la mejor madrina de bodas. – me dice.

-Lo sé. –digo fanfarroneando en broma.

Blaine suelta una carcajada y me abraza fuerte, por lo que respondo de la misma manera. Cuando terminamos me suelta y se separa un poco de mi.

-Me voy con mi estupendo marido a bailar.

-Perfecto. – le contesto y me giro para ir a buscar a Sam.

Pero no es necesario. Está bailando en medio de la pista con un par de niñas pequeñas y entregándolo todo. Me río mirándolo y cuando termina la canción las pequeñas salen corriendo dejándolo solo. Me acerco a él y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos para darle un suave beso en los labios y empezar a bailar al sol de una lenta.

-¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que acabaríamos así? – me pregunta mientras coloca sus manos en mi cadera.

-No lo creí posible. – respondo ocultando que mi imaginación había volado lejos cuando le hacía compañía en el hospital.

-Impossible is nothing.

-Tú y tus frases. – digo sonriendo y él se ríe.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero. – le contesto y me alzó apretando más los brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarle.

* * *

_NA: Se acabó. Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leer __Awakening__ y espero realmente que os haya gustado. Tengo intenciones de hacer otras historias sobre Sarlett ( Sam+Scarlett xd) pero me faltan buenas ideas jajaja. Un beso enorme a todos!_


End file.
